Humanizando a Sherlock Holmes
by sherlocked221BBB
Summary: John Watson y Sherlock Holmes inician una relación amorosa en la que deberán sortear los prejuicios de sus cercanos y los obstacluos que impone la fría racionalidad del detective consultor, por lo que el doctor Watson deberá luchar contra las convicciones racionales de sherlock para lograr consolidarse como una pareja.
1. La razón y el Instinto

Sherlock y John llevaban poco más de 6 meses "juntos". John había dado el primer paso, luego de cuestionarse por años cuales eran sus reales sentimientos hacia el complejo ser humano en el que se había convertido Sherlock Holmes. Por su parte el detective intentó mantener la distancia el mayor tiempo posible, no quería ensuciar la pura relación de amistad que había forjado con Watson por tantos años, con sentimientos amorosos, además él odiaba la sola idea del amor, se oponía a todas sus convicciones fríamente racionales.

Sin embargo, John había sabido acercarse, en los momentos en los que Sherlock luchaba contra su adicción a las drogas, con las paranoias que lo atormentaban debido al aburrimiento, cuando no había ningún caso interesante en el que pudiera ocupar sus impresionantes habilidades, y su cerebro era tentado nuevamente por los alucinógenos. En esas ocasiones John debía pasar noches enteras cuidando de él, como antes lo hacía su hermano Mycroft sentado a su lado protegiéndolo de sí mismo.

John presentía que esta sería una de esas noches críticas de las que le había hablado Mycroft tantas veces. Sherlock estaba recostado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas bajo su mentón, con su mente perdida en alguna de las múltiples habitaciones de su palacio mental mientras John escribía en el blog, sin embargo, la mudez de Sherlock comenzó a preocuparlo, hacía horas que el menor de los Holmes no mostraba señales de vida. Precisamente desde que el doctor había vuelto de comprar leche, al parecer había aprovechado su breve ausencia para volver a drogarse intentando acelerar sus procesos mentales y se le había pasado la mano.

John sabía que el detective no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios recuerdos, quizás buscando pistas para resolver un caso. Pero inundado por la rabia comenzó a reprocharle su egoísmo sin importarle la falta de atención del rizado.

-Sherlock, ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas? me paso noches enteras sin dormir por tu culpa, vigilando que no hagas tonterías, ya no tengo citas, todo el mundo cree que estamos juntos, solo te tengo a ti en mi vida, intento protegerte, intento evitar que vuelvas a caer en esas andadas y tu aprovechas cualquier momento en el que me ausento para volver a drogarte y quedar en estado vegetal. -Se acercó al sillón en el que el detective consultor seguía estático- ¿Sherlock? ¿Sherlock me escuchas? -Comenzó a tirar de su brazo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Holmes seguía perdido en las profundidades de sí mismo.

\- Sherlock, ¡por qué! ¡Por qué siempre me haces esto! Eres un desconsiderado- tomó su pulso y vigiló que siguiera respirando regularmente, sabía bien que podían pasar varias horas hasta que Holmes despertara finalmente de su trance, pensó en llamar a Mycroft para llevarlo a la clínica, pero recordó oportunamente que el mayor se encontraba fuera de Londres resolviendo un asunto "ultrasecreto" que evidentemente comprometía el bienestar del gobierno británico.

El rubio se sentó en el piso de espaldas al sillón, dispuesto a quedarse hasta que finalmente Sherlock volviera a estar consciente…luego de unos minutos de contemplar a la nada pensó en voz alta…-soy un verdadero estúpido por tener este tipo de sentimientos hacia ti desde tanto tiempo, eres el genio más idiota que he visto Sherlock Holmes, puedes deducir mi vida entera con un vistazo, pero no te das cuenta que tu mejor amigo está enamorado de ti...Supieras cuanto me costó aceptarlo, cuanto intente negarme a esto, evitar mirar tus labios cuando…cuando me mirabas fijamente, todos se han dado cuenta menos tú, claro…no conoces nada acerca del amor- dijo en un susurro.

-yo no diría eso- murmuró una voz grave detrás de John, quien dio un respingo y los colores comenzaron a subir por sus mejillas, tuvo pavor de voltear y ver esos fríos ojos acusadores fijos en él, muchas veces le había hecho confesiones de ese tipo a Sherlock cuando el detective estaba dormido, inconsciente o dentro de su palacio mental y jamás había dado señales de haber escuchado nada, esos eran los únicos momentos en los que John se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos, ya que sabía que Sherlock jamás demostraría nada más que un cariño amistoso hacia él. Ellos eran "mejores amigos", solo eso, sin importar lo que pensara la gente.

Finalmente, al no tener más opción el doctor volteó el rostro, Sherlock lo miraba algo abstraído, pero no con la mirada inquisidora ni con expresión desconcertada que John había imaginado. Le pareció tan vulnerable, algo incómodo, John lo entendía a la perfección jamás habían pasado por una situación similar y especialmente Sherlock no sabía cómo continuar aquello, pero se mantenía expectante, el doctor Watson podía asegurar que en ese minuto el inalterable pulso del intrépido detective se había acelerado, y estuvieron contemplándose, extendiendo ese preciado momento que quizás nunca más tendrían la oportunidad de compartir.

-pensé que no escuchabas- dijo John ante el silencio sepulcral del detective

-pues acabo de volver, no era para tanto, solo me fui unos instantes, estaba pensando…-

\- ¡Jesús! ¡Pasaron horas Sherlock! - dijo Watson en un susurro algo alterado, pero manteniendo la cercanía, había disminuido lentamente la distancia que lo separaba de Sherlock. John pensaba que si al rizado le molestara se habría apartado o lo habría dejado hablando solo hacía unos instantes, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que al detective le pasaba algo similar, quizás él tampoco sabía cómo dar el paso, por miedo al rechazo o a…arruinar su amistad. Pero ahí estaban, más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado antes.

-Sherlock, ya deja de asustarme así, deja de cerrarte, puedes hablar conmigo…sabes que siempre estoy para ti, siempre que me necesites- dijo en un arranque de sinceridad y en un último acto de impulsividad traspaso la última barrera y sus alientos chocaban.

-John yo no.…-pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más, los labios de John se posaron en los suyos, Sherlock se puso rígido y frunció el ceño. Aquello no debía pasar, su cerebro le había advertido, tenía que haberse apartado, salir del departamento a la calle, a caminar y tomar aire, se sentía mareado y no había respondido con suficiente rapidez, John se le había adelantado, pensó en dar el beso por terminado y volver a su espacio de confort, se sentía expuesto, descubierto por su mejor amigo. Pero John comenzó a mover suavemente los labios contra los suyos, y por primera vez en su vida a Sherlock le ganaron los instintos antes que la razón, sentir a John tan cerca besándolo tiernamente, jamás esperó haber deseado un beso con tantas ansias, o ser digno de que su amigo se fijara en él, sentía que no merecía ese amor, pero la lengua de John lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, comenzaba a rozar los labios del detective consultor para adentrarse en su boca, Sherlock no opuso resistencia iniciando también su exploración y moviendo sus labios al compás de lo de John, llevando una mano hacia el cuello del doctor para profundizar el beso aún más si era posible, y el estallido de sensaciones los envolvió a ambos, Sherlock no podía creer lo que John Watson le estaba provocando con un simple beso, la exquisita textura de sus labios, los roces de su lengua, sus respiraciones acelerándose, no podía evitar analizar y memorizar cada detalle en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

El doctor Watson se había levantado del piso hasta quedar sobre el detective en el sofá, sintió el corazón acelerado de Sherlock bajo su pecho mientras lo besaba y sonrió para sus adentros, acababa de confirmar que Sherlock no era tan frío como parecía ser, no era la máquina sin sentimientos que todos creían, Sherlock sentía a una frecuencia distinta ¡única! Había que ser muy paciente y perseverante para finalmente lograr romper sus barreras.


	2. Impuslos

El cerebro de Sherlock reaccionó, saliendo de su lapsus abruptamente ¡estaba besando a John! El detective aparto al rubio lentamente, quien lo miró sonrojado con las pupilas dilatadas, mientras que Sherlock se veía más pálido de lo normal.

Intentó hablar, pero sus palabras salieron atropelladas y algo tartamudas, ¿qué le pasaba? precisamente él, el gran Sherlock Holmes estaba actuando como un adolescente hormonal-Lo siento John, no debí dejar que pasara esto, siempre intenté ser cuidadoso. Debo…debo irme, tengo…pues tengo que resolver un caso…tengo que estar solo- y dicho esto se incorporó rápidamente con la intención de salir lo antes posible del apartamento.

John comprendió que las cosas se habían salido de control, intentó calmarlo-Sherlock podemos hablar de esto por favor- dijo de la forma más tranquila que le fue posible, ya que aún su respiración no se normalizaba.

-¡Debo resolver un caso John! Tengo que ir a Scotland Yard.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? -Pero el rizado ya se había puesto el abrigo y la bufanda, caminando apresuradamente escaleras abajo. Típico de Sherlock, jamás huiría de una escena del crimen por más peligrosa que fuera, como un sabueso buscaría a los culpables, pero en cambio cuando comenzaba a sentir, cuando su cerebro se quedaba en blanco y no podía dar una explicación racional a lo que había sucedido, huía como un niño asustado. John sabía que dejar las cosas así sería peor, la tensión aumentaría entre ellos, por lo que decidió seguirlo, aún podía alcanzarlo, tomó apresuradamente una chaqueta y bajó.

Se encontró a Sherlock discutiendo con la señora Hudson por los gritos que se habían escuchado en el piso de arriba instantes antes. Cuando Sherlock se percató de su presencia lo observó fijamente una milésima de segundo dirigiéndole una mirada resentida, como diciéndole "vete de aquí, te dije que me dejaras solo" luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió rumbo a la calle.

John se quedó petrificado en lo alto de las escaleras, pero reaccionó a tiempo y siguió los pasos del detective, sabía que no podía dejar solo a Sherlock con todas esas confusiones en su cabeza.

La señora Hudson salió a su encuentro preocupada- Qué sucede querido, Sherlock se veía alterado, ¿estuvo consumiendo de nuevo? Es peligroso que salga solo en ese estado.

Pero John ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta- no se preocupe, lo traeré de vuelta-.

Al salir ubicó enseguida esa oscura figura que se alejaba a grandes zancadas del 221B así que corrió tras él.

\- ¡Sherlock! Gritó intentando alcanzarlo, las piernas cortas no le favorecían-¡Sherlock detente!

\- ¡déjame en paz John vete al apartamento!, necesito pensar. -

\- ¡pues si necesitas pensar vuelve arriba y quédate en el maldito sillón Sherlock! Deja de preocuparnos a todos no te dejaré solo mientras estás drogado, además lo de resolver un caso es mentira, no tienes ningún caso a cargo, resolviste el último esta mañana.

En ese instante Sherlock se detuvo en seco y lo observó fríamente- ¿de verdad piensas que me estoy drogando de nuevo? Te dije que no lo haría más, ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo…

\- ¿Entonces por qué actúas tan extraño?…

-Sherlock estalló ante la pregunta, no podía entender como John no le tomaba el peso a lo que había ocurrido- ¡Porque acabas de besarme John!, ¡te parece poco! -respondió un Sherlock hiperventilado.

John se quedó callado, no supo que decir, entonces se dio cuenta que estaban armando una escena en plena calle, habían llegado nuevamente a los gritos. Bajo la mirada algo avergonzado, no quería que todos supieran lo que sucedía dentro de las paredes de su apartamento. Solo pudo articular cuatro palabras para corregir al más alto. -Nos besamos, fue mutuo…-

Sherlock estaba muy pálido, su cara era un poema, se notaba a simple vista que estaba ofendido y dolido. -Sabes que, ve a escribir en tu estúpido blog John y déjame caminar por las calles de Londres y absorber su aire, necesito pensar, necesito analizar lo que acaba de suceder y aclararme. Por…por favor solo déjame solo, necesito estar solo, la soledad me protege-dijo esto último más para sí mismo, como si estuviera intentando autoconvencerse, pero John siguió caminando atrás de él hasta que llegaron a un callejón. Sabía bien que había colmado la paciencia de Sherlock, y que éste era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para huir de su presencia y estar solo, Incluso correr por los techos de las casas hasta perderse, pero en este minuto estaba aparentemente acorralado por John.

El doctor se repitió así mismo que Sherlock tenía prácticamente una experiencia nula en acercamientos amorosos, se preguntó si alguien lo habría besado antes, fuera de las escenas que alguna que otra vez montó para resolver los casos como su "novia" Janine. Se preguntó si alguien lo había besado de verdad, como John se había atrevido a hacerlo esa tarde de otoño. Sherlock seguía de espaldas con las manos fuertemente apretadas, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, John asumió que sentía culpa, que estaba arrepentido.

-Sherlock… ¿te…arrepientes? …pues si te arrepientes está bien, enserio podemos hacer como si nada pasó, costará un poco, pero en unos días habremos superado esto, mira no quiero obligarte a nada ¿me entiendes? Se que no te gusta el contacto físico, que intentas evitarlo a toda costa y también se que odias involucrarte sentimentalmente con otro ser humano. Lamento que no te haya gustado ese beso, puedes ir olvidándote de esto, fue mi culpa- John se había acercado hasta tocar el hombro de Sherlock, estaba muy rígido y se tensó aún más con la cercanía del rubio-Sherlock solo te pido que vuelvas al departamento, has estado muy extraño estos días no comes ni duermes. si te vas solo a tus recorridos nocturnos estoy dispuesto a contactar a Mycroft para que la misma guardia real te regrese al departamento, hasta que estés bien para salir por tu cuenta a Londres-intentó bromear el doctor.

Sherlock compuso el gesto y volvió a su postura elegante de siempre, volteó a ver a John con una media sonrisa que demostraba una tristeza enorme-ese no es el problema John, como siempre ves, pero no observas…-

John abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, la reacción de Sherlock había sido bastante clara, estaba enfadado y desconcertado. -No entiendo a qué te refieres-

-El gran problema es que…me gustó, mucho más de lo que…debería-admitió el rizado con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, estaba muy confundido.

-John abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir, Sherlock finalmente decidió ser franco, así John dejaría de hacer preguntas estúpidas, cerraría la boca por fin y tendría tiempo a solas para pensar y buscar una explicación lógica a lo sucedido. -yo solo estoy molesto por, todo esto, estuve tanto tiempo intentando no involucrarme, midiendo mis acciones, controlando mis pensamientos, manteniéndome al margen de la situación. Mycroft me advirtió que esto era peligroso, los sentimientos son una gran desventaja para personas como nosotros. Y jamás estuve tentado a nada, jamás sentí curiosidad por el contacto humano, pero ahora vienes tu y me besas…-dijo todo esto tan rápido que a John le costó trabajo asimilarlo

-Siempre pensé que debías tener impulsos, que eras humano Sherlock, debías serlo, aunque a veces la gente pensara que eres una máquina sin sentimientos…y está bien- John intentó sonreír sin lograrlo con éxito ya que Un incómodo Holmes apartó la mirada e intentó bromear -bien…regresemos al 221B o la señora Hudson es capaz de llamar a Graham para que nos siga la pista por todo Londres. Creo que la preocupamos con nuestros gritos.

-John lo miró enfadado- ¡su nombre es Greg! -pero Sherlock lo ignoró- Sherlock espera- El detective consultor se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza hacia John esperando a que comenzara a hablar- sé que esto es difícil para ti, entiendo que estés desconcertado, pero…podemos afrontar esto juntos, sabes que puedo ser paciente podemos…intentarlo-.

Holmes lo pensó un instante y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar volteó hacia donde estaba el rubio acorralándolo contra el callejón. Se observaron fijamente hasta que Sherlock susurró lentamente en el oído del doctor-si…definitivamente impulsos…interesante, podría llegar a investigarlos y ver a donde nos llevan- John lo miraba algo intimidado, solo Sherlock podía cambiar tan abruptamente de humor y llevarlo a ese tipo de situaciones, y en ese instante Sherlock lo besó, fue un beso atrevido y rápido quizás una pequeña venganza por la iniciativa de John en el apartamento, fue un roce apasionado de labios, para luego separarse lentamente de John y sonreírle-pues bien John Hamish Watson, intentémoslo, de todas formas, ¿que podría salir mal?- Dijo a viva voz mientras caminaba elegantemente de vuelta a Baker Street. Dejando a un John algo aturdido y desorientado por lo que acababa de suceder en ese callejón.


	3. Dudas y Contradicciones

Los días iban pasando y la relación entre Sherlock y John no tenía mayores progresos, seguían tratándose como mejores amigos, aunque ahora Sherlock se mostraba más cercano, había dejado de guardarse toda la información de los casos, conversaba mucho con John y en ocasiones comenzaba a hacer preguntas sobre los gustos del rubio, almacenando las respuestas cuidadosamente en sus registros mentales, pero Sherlock evitaba hablar de "ellos" como una pareja, y especialmente evadía acercamientos personales que pudieran desconcertarlo.

Para John la "relación" que habían decidido iniciar estaba estancada, pasaba horas pensando al respecto, no habían dicho explícitamente que serían una pareja formal, pero después de esos besos no podían continuar siendo solo amigos, intentaba deducir el comportamiento de Sherlock, él jamás había estado con alguien y no sabía como proseguir aquello. Por lo que John intentaba darle su espacio, pero la impaciencia y las ansias por iniciar algo más serio lo carcomían por dentro.

Las reacciones de los cercanos no ayudaban, La señora Hudson al enterarse dió un grito enorme de felicidad reafirmando nuevamente que ella siempre supo que terminarían juntos y que a John le gustaban los hombres. recibiendo una cara de estupefacción por parte del detective consultor y un John realmente avergonzado.

Mycroft por su parte se enteró de lo sucedido en el callejón y se presentó en Baker Street a los pocos días con la intención de corregir al menor de los Holmes y disuadirlo de seguir con ese disparate amoroso. Pudieron escucharlo desde las escaleras reconociendo el repiqueteo constante de su paraguas en los escalones. Sherlock sabía que Mycroft se presentaría, estaba parado en la ventaba tocando una suave melodía con su violín manteniendo los ojos cerrados una parte de él intentaba extender ese momento de calma el mayor tiempo posible, antes de que su hermano entrara al piso y todos comenzaran a discutir.

-Buenos Días, hermanito-le saludó burlonamente el gobierno británico en persona

\- ¡ah!, hermano querido, que placer contar nuevamente con tu presencia, ¿no estabas en Japón negociando la extradición de un tal Bown? ¡ah perdón!, ahora recuerdo que era un asunto "ultrasecreto", cuanto lo siento-dijo Sherlock con ironía al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y se alejaba de la ventana obteniendo una mirada alarmada por parte de Mycroft.

-Doctor Watson- dijo a modo de saludo el pelirrojo

-Hola…Mycroft-respondió John, sospechando el motivo de la visita del británico

-Vine para hablar con mi hermano de un asunto familiar extremadamente delicado…

-John se queda-contratacó Sherlock tajantemente

-dije que es familiar, Sherlock-

\- ¡por eso mismo se queda! -gritó el detective fulminando a Mycroft con la mirada.

El mayor sonrió con cinismo -como sabrás, me enteré de la escenita que ambos montaron en el callejón hace 4 días atrás, fue realmente bochornoso Sherlock, estoy muy decepcionado que te hayas rebajado a eso…-

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo el doctor

-pues a "sentir" es tan corriente, tan común que resulta grotesco solo imaginarlo, mi hermanito enamorado…que asco-John se quedó petrificado ante esa afirmación.

-cuida tus palabras Mycroft, si no quieres que te saque a patadas…-advirtió el rizado apretando los puños sobre el escritorio

-inténtalo…-desafió el aludido enarcando una ceja.

-hermanos por favor-dijo el doctor, la tensión en el ambiente había crecido hasta límites críticos, John no podía creerlo "enamorado…Sherlock enamorado" esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

\- ¡dios Sherlock en que estabas pensando! , ¿de verdad? Siempre supe que eras lento, pero jamás creí que fueras tan común, tan débil como para dejarte embaucar por…sentimientos, me causa repulsión. No se como puedes estar interesado en este doctorcillo un hombre promedio, tan lento. Es…escandaloso- dijo el político con ademán teatral

\- ¡suficiente!, ¡con John no te metas! - dijo Sherlock abalanzándose sobre el mayor de los Holmes y reduciéndolo contra una de las paredes- ¡una palabra más y te rompo el brazo! -

-Mycroft, lo dice enserio, solo vete. - dijo John alarmado-por favor, solo vete en silencio-.

El pelirrojo emitió un sonido de dolor por lo bajo y se zafó del agarre de su hermano, arreglándose la ropa y saliendo dramáticamente del apartamento, por su parte Sherlock lo vió irse con desdén y fue a encerrarse en su cuarto. John decidió seguir al político escaleras abajo. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas, resolver sus dudas.

-Mycroft espera, ¿por qué dijiste todo eso? Acaso no te diste cuenta que lo acabas de enfurecer? -

-Él sabe que todo lo que dije es verdad, aunque jamás tenga el valor para admitirlo- dijo Mycroft sobándose el brazo que le había torcido Sherlock por detrás

\- ¿entonces es cierto? él está enamorado de…mi

Mycroft lo observó fijamente con aire de superioridad -mire doctor, cambie esa cara de sorpresa, no se da cuenta lo que esto provocará en mi hermano, Sherlock es sensible y es terriblemente inestable. Puede esconderse tras su coraza y aparentar no tener sentimientos, entretener a su cerebro jugando a ser detective, pero ahora con esta relación usted lo está exponiendo, ¿qué sucederá si alguien le hace daño?, ¿si lo asesinan doctor Watson?, Sherlock tiene muchos enemigos ansiosos por destruirlo y ahora usted es su debilidad ¿qué sucedería con Sherlock? ¿O si de pronto usted lo cambia por otra persona? Debo admitirlo watson, lo ha mantenido a flote todo este tiempo , por eso no me opuse a esta alianza que formó con él desde hace algunos años. Debo reconocer que es usted una persona extremadamente leal y Sherlock está mejor desde que tiene su amistad, pero doctor, si usted no está junto a él, si muere o se va de su lado, mi hermano quedará destruido, "todas las personas mueren y todos los corazones se rompen" doctor Watson, involucrarse no es una ventaja y él lo sabe. Le pido por favor que termine cuanto antes esta locura ahora que está a tiempo, estoy dispuesto a pagarle una buena suma de dinero para que abandone este apartamento de una vez por todas y deje a mi hermano en paz, piense en el bienestar se Sherlock-dijo Mycroft sacando su chequera.

John había guardado silencio, sabía que en el fondo Mycroft temía por su hermano, pocos notaban lo vulnerable que era Sherlock, pero John no se alejaría de él por nada del mundo, Mycroft era tan inexperto en el amor como lo era el mismo detective, para ellos todo esto era un territorio desconocido y el rechazo era su respuesta instintiva natural -Mycroft guarda tu dinero y vete de aquí, tu no entiendes nada de esto, jamás dejaría solo a Sherlock y menos en estas condiciones, él ya no es un niño al que debas proteger, es un hombre, puede tomar sus propias decisiones y ha decidido estar aquí conmigo. Así que deja de interferir-.

-Es admirable su perseverancia doctor, como intenta humanizar a mi inexperto hermano, esta novela suya tendrá un final trágico, ¡créame! y seré yo quien tenga que cuidar de él, rescatarlo de sí mismo otra vez cuando retome su adicción a las drogas por su culpa…-dijo con amargura- Buen día John- y cerró la puerta tras de él.

John se quedo estático por unos minutos intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder-Sherlock…-susurró- y se dirigió hasta la habitación del rizado- ¿Sherlock puedes abrir la puerta por favor? Necesitamos hablar, ya no puedes seguir evitando esta conversación- pero no recibió respuesta- bien, si eres tan infantil como para quedarte encerrado ahí dentro yo me quedaré sentado aquí afuera esperando a que salgas, porque en algún momento tendrás que salir Sherlock Holmes y hablaremos, te guste o no.…- Luego de dos horas la puerta de abrió dejando ver la esbelta figura del detective con su mirada desorientada y triste-

-Hola John…- dijo en un susurro


	4. Confesiones

Ninguno se movió de su posición, tenían los ojos fijos en los del otro, Sherlock debía admitir que le gustaban esos momentos en los que su mirada se conectaba con la John, sentía que por fin alguien lo entendía, que el doctor podía ver dentro de él, los ojos claros y sinceros de John siempre lo desconcertaban, era un ser humano tan simple, tan bueno, un libro abierto para los hermanos Holmes, y a la vez un soldado que jamás había regresado de la guerra, que buscaba la adrenalina en todas partes, y la había encontrado en exceso convirtiéndose en el fiel compañero del único detective consultor del mundo.

Finalmente, John rompió el silencio-y bien…pues supongo que ahora quieres hablar-

Sherlock suspiró en respuesta, caminó por su lado atravesando el pasillo rumbo a su sillón en el que se sentó entrecruzando las manos y mirando atentamente a John, finalmente enarco ambas cejas, dando la señal para que el rubio pudiera comenzar con su ronda de preguntas. John lo imitó, ambos sentados frente a frente junto a la chimenea, por fin Sherlock estaba dispuesto a ser sincero sobre lo que sentía.

-¡Bueno!- exclamó John intentando disimular su incredulidad- primero me gustaría saber por qué reaccionaste así ante las cosas que dijo Mycroft, nunca habías sido violento con él, al menos no en mi presencia.

Sherlock no le quitaba ojo de encima, se había apoyado en una mano y lo observaba atentamente como si intentara deducir sus pensamientos-Pues nunca me había sacado tanto de mis casillas, fue grosero John, te ofendió, no se como no lo notaste, fue bastante obvio-dijo rodando los ojos con desdén.

-Mycroft siempre dice ese tipo de cosas, ni la señora Hudson se ha salvado de sus comentarios despectivos, tiene ese aire de superioridad que rodea a los Holmes- señaló Watson con algo de picardía

Sherlock sonrió de lado complacido-es verdad…-admitió

-Pero no respondiste mi pregunta- le amonestó su compañero abriendo más los ojos.

-El fue insolente contigo, sabe que no me eres indiferente- dijo Sherlock con rapidez algo alterado-siempre ha sido igual, es un pésimo hermano- dijo con un ligero ademán de desprecio.

-"No te soy indiferente" eso es una forma muy diplomática de decirlo, pues eso no fue lo que dijo Mycroft precisamente. Él dijo que…tú estabas ena…

-¡John!

-¡Fue lo que dijo Sherlock! Y con mucha certeza, fue casi una acusación y ambos sabemos que Mycroft nunca se equivoca- Sherlock apartó la vista, su pie derecho había comenzado a golpear el piso compulsivamente, John no tenía que ser un genio de la deducción para darse cuenta que lo había puesto nervioso, sonrió para sí mismo con cierta incredulidad- Sherlock, ¡por qué siempre eres tan complicado! Al punto de que tiene que venir tu hermano a reconocer lo que tu no eres capaz admitir.

Sherlock miraba alternadamente hacia la chimenea y al cráneo, parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas- John yo…pues esto… pues yo admito que… ¡Oh rayos! -gritó perdiendo la paciencia- ¡por qué es tan complicado! ¡Odio esto! ¡Odio sentirme así! ¡Maldito Mycroft, malditos sean todos! -Gritó frustrado, puso las manos entre sus rizos y escondió el rostro, John jamás lo había visto así, definitivamente el detective se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, no tenía idea de cómo afrontar aquello, no entendía sus propios sentimientos. John se acercó lentamente, se arrodilló frente al rizado y comenzó a acariciar su hombro con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

-está bien, lamento haberte presionado, prometí que sería paciente, cuanto lo siento Sherlock, es solo que… me descolocó la visita de Mycroft, las cosas que dijo, tengo un caos en la cabeza, sé que es difícil para ti, pero estoy aquí, puedes decirme lo que te pasa, puedes contarme tus inquietudes, te sentirás mejor si me dices que ocurre- Sherlock levantó el rostro lentamente, John se quedó helado, estaba llorando, sus bellos ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, se veía tan vulnerable.

-tengo miedo John- dijo con la voz quebrada

¿Miedo de qué? –

Entonces Sherlock tomó todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente -de no ser…suficiente…para ti, soy el más desagradable, grosero y odioso ser humano, en ocasiones llego a ser ridículo, no soy capaz de admirar la belleza, constantemente traspaso los límites de la decencia, yo no soy bueno John…soy un maldito adicto que resuelve crímenes para evitar drogarse, ¿que no lo ves?...no te merezco, nunca fui digno de tu amistad y por lo mismo yo nunca esperé que te fijaras en mi con aspiraciones…amorosas. Tú en cambio -sonrió con amargura-eres el más amable, considerado y sabio ser humano que se me ha acercado y por si fuera poco desde el comienzo lograste ver cualidades en mí que ni yo mismo deducía. Por eso me enfadé cuando Mycroft dijo todas esas cosas sobre ti, puede ser un completo ignorante en algunas cosas-dió una carcajada-y yo no me quedo atrás, claro está...

John se quedó mudo, ¿era Sherlock quien había dicho todas esas cosas? ¿Cómo podía guardarse tanto? ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que era un ser humano excepcional? Él se sentía afortunado de compartir el mismo espacio que Sherlock Holmes, de ser testigo de sus brillantes deducciones, de sus originales formas de resolver casos insólitos. Era la persona más inteligente que había conocido, quien había logrado deducir su historial de vida en tan solo unos segundos, con un simple vistazo…pero Sherlock no era capaz de ver lo bueno en sí mismo. John sintió que podía decirle tantas cosas, pero comprendió que eso no era lo que el detective necesitaba, podía llenarlo de elogios y Sherlock seguiría pensando igual. Holmes necesitaba sentirse amado por primera vez en su vida, requería desesperadamente del amor incondicional que solo el John Watson podía brindarle.

El rubio acarició las delicadas manos de pianista de Holmes, luego subió hasta su rostro recorriendo esas prominentes mejillas, pasando sus dedos por la textura suave y pálida de su cara.

Sherlock había vuelto a cerrar los ojos tomando una actitud más relajada, lanzó un suspiro al vacío, por primera vez desde que lograba recordar había tenido el valor suficiente para expresar sus sentimientos con palabras y se sentía más ligero, esa simple caricia le estaba enviando señales muy placenteras a su cerebro, de pronto John comenzó a besarlo, pero esta vez Sherlock reaccionó de forma natural, tomando el rostro de Watson entre sus manos y correspondiéndole, quería demostrarle que el también sentía…que por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Mycroft tenía razón, estaba enamorado.

John comenzó a incorporarse pero Sherlock en un acto impulsivo lo atrajo posesivamente hacia él para continuar con el beso, John quedó sobre Holmes en el sillón, sonrió ante el atrevimiento de su compañero de piso y volvió a besarlo jugueteando con la dulce lengua del detective, Sherlock comenzó a mover sus manos acariciando la espalda del rubio, hasta que el beso llegó a su fin, se separaron lentamente, aun sintiendo la calidez de sus respiraciones…Sherlock apoyaba su frente en el mentón del doctor y finalmente una palabras salieron de él en un susurro casi inaudible- te…quiero John…te quiero más que a nada en este mundo...


	5. tentaciones

Sherlock continuó besando a John, comenzó a depositar suaves lamidas y chupetones por el cuello del rubio, arrancándole suspiros. John sentía la tentación de hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas, el detective no tenía idea que podía volverlo loco con unos simples besos, se repetía a sí mismo que debía ser paciente, Sherlock era inexperto en esos temas, no quería incomodarlo y menos forzarlo a nada, pero cuando el rizado comenzó a juguetear con los primeros botones de su camisa roja tentado a desabrocharla, John Watson pensó que no resistiría más, inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el más alto y Sherlock dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, se separó de John para tomar aire con los ojos fuertemente cerrados -debemos….parar John -dijo finalmente intentando volver en sí-

La respiración alterada de John le impedía comunicarse con normalidad, sabía que debían parar, iban demasiado rápido, pero su lado más instintivo pensaba que existían pocas oportunidades en las que podía estar así con Sherlock…en ese momento se percató de la dureza que crecía en el pantalón de Holmes, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para comprender que el rizado estaba tan excitado como él, Sherlock apartó la vista avergonzado, se concentró en repiqueteo constante del fuego de la chimenea, finalmente dijo-necesito una ducha helada- con la intención de incorporarse.

John lo miró divertido, solo Sherlock Holmes podía arruinar ese tipo de momentos diciendo que necesitaba una ducha helada para bajar su excitación- ¿de verdad quieres parar?- preguntó el doctor algo dudoso, manteniendo su mirada fija en las dilatadas pupilas del moreno.

Sherlock abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir, esto jamás le pasaba, él siempre sabía como salir airoso de las situaciones incómodas, con algún comentario incisivo que dejaba derrotado a su oponente. Solo John lo ponía en jaque con estas cosas que aún no comprendía del todo. Las palabras de John resonaban hondo en su cabeza ¿Quería parar? …claro que no, el contacto físico con Watson se sentía sorprendentemente bien, cada roce de su piel, sentía una extraña necesidad por recorrerlo entero, cada lunar, cada detalle, deseaba memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo…-supongo, que…lo correcto es parar- dijo algo inseguro, su cerebro intentaba buscar alguna excusa por la que detenerse, todo iba muy rápido…pero conocía a John desde hace años, era la persona en la que más confiaba, estaban solos y cómodos en el apartamento, sin que nadie los interrumpiera, finalmente se rindió…John tenía razón.

\- Sherlock dices que prefieres tomar una ducha fría, ¿eso es correcto? Es de noche, hace frío, los cambios bruscos de temperatura te provocarán un resfrío-Sherlock se lo pensó un momento, bueno John tenía un punto, no quería agarrar un resfriado, entonces sintió una dolorosa punzada, su miembro seguía demandando atención y la prisión del pantalón no ayudaba, arrugó la nariz, que molesto era ser un humano en estos momentos, ¡malditas necesidades primarias! Pensó. De pronto la mano de John se posó sobre el pantalón del detective comenzando a hacer rítmicos movimientos sobre la tela.

-ahh…John-gimió Sherlock por lo bajo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dirigió una de sus manos con la intención de detener al rubio, pero se sentía tan malditamente bien, que finalmente terminó por descartar esa variable. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando detener los gemidos que amenazaban por escapar de sus labios

-dime Sherlock ¿Aun quieres que me detenga? -

-mmm…no- dijo el detective entre jadeos- quiero…vamos a mi cuarto- dijo finalmente. John lo miró algo sorprendido, y sonrió. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Sherlock, John lo observó detenidamente, apoyándose en la punta de sus pies para depositar un beso tranquilizador en los labios del detective

-Sherlock, no haremos nada que no quieras, te prometo que no te sentirás obligado a nada, podemos detenernos si te sientes incómodo ¿está bien? - Sherlock apretó los labios y le regaló una sutil sonrisa correspondiendo al beso del doctor Watson.

Comenzaron a desvestirse, o al menos John comenzó a desvestir a Sherlock, quien quedó solo en bóxer negros, John lo observaba atento, ¿cómo podía ser tan malditamente perfecto? Su pálida piel sin ninguna imperfección y músculos marcados en el pecho y abdomen por el esfuerzo físico de perseguir criminales por años. Sherlock por su parte parecía algo intimidado por la mirada de Watson- me está examinando doctor? - Dijo finalmente para romper el hielo con su clásica expresión algo altanera enarcando una ceja. John detuvo su exploración y sonrió mirando al piso-

-Eres…muy hermoso- dijo finalmente

Sherlock se removió algo incómodo- vamos John, no es la primera vez que me ves así, cuando los hombres de mi hermano me secuestraron y me llevaron al palacio de Buckingham no llevaba ni ropa interior-dijo con una sonrisa ladina recordando los buenos tiempos.

John no pudo evitar emitir una sonora carcajada, acababa de venir a su memoria la imagen de Sherlock envuelto en una sábana sentado en uno de los costosos sillones del palacio- el cenicero…-dijo divertido

Sherlock también sonrió-pues al parecer la reina aún no descubre que le robé uno de sus ceniceros-presumió

¡Incluso en estos momentos no dejas de presumir Sherlock Holmes! -le amonestó Watson

-soy un presumido John…es lo que hacemos- dijo el atrayendo a Watson a su regazo.

John movió la cabeza negando y susurró-eres incorregible…-comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, Sherlock terminó abriendo su camisa roja completamente acariciando el pecho descubierto de John quien comenzó a descender una mano por el abdomen del rizado hasta introducirla dentro de su bóxer.

-Sherlock cerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño- ohhhh- gimió entre jadeos, John disfrutaba de esa privilegiada visión, Sherlock tenía una expresión tan erótica, un intenso deseo se apoderó de él, quería escucharlo gemir y gritar su nombre, quería sacarlo de su estado natural de autocontrol…detuvo los movimientos de su mano y comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos desde su cuello hasta su estómago, dirigió sus ojos hacia el rostro de Sherlock quien lo miraba con la respiración desbocada, y finalmente bajó su bóxer- ¿John? ¿Qué estás…? Pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar, el aliento de John golpeó la punta de su miembro, Sherlock se retorció entre las sábanas, de todas las torturas que había recibido esta era la peor…

-¿Quieres que me detenga Sherlock? - Dijo y acto seguido dio una lamida en la punta del miembro del detective, sherlock gimió audiblemente.

-no…-

-no te ves muy convencido- dijo John fingiendo duda.

-solo…sigue de una vez…no me hagas repetirlo-se quejó Holmes.

John sonrió complacido, comenzando a introducir el miembro de Holmes en su boca, jamás había hecho esto antes, pero estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí para darle el mayor placer posible a ese hombre, quería regalarle la mejor noche de su vida…comenzó a succionar lentamente

Sherlock jadeaba y emitiendo gemidos erráticos, todo le daba vueltas, creía que se desmayaría, solo podía sentir…oleadas de placer siendo expulsadas por su cerebro hacia cada parte de su cuerpo, concentrándose en su miembro. John había aumentado el ritmo, su lengua presionaba la punta de su miembro de vez en cuando, haciendo movimientos circulares…- ah John…por favor…por favor no pares- decía levantando la pelvis para sentir esa humedad más profundo. De pronto comenzó a sentir una sensación parecida a intensos choques eléctricos que se concentraban en su abdomen- John…algo…algo está pasando- gimió excitado. John comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente hasta que Sherlock llegó a su climax entre intensos espasmos y gemidos.

Pasaron los minutos sin que el detective emitiera ningún sonido…hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos, con la mirada perdida, se aclaró la garganta, recuperando la compostura, finalmente dijo -eso ha sido… muy interesante, pero creo que he tenido suficiente por hoy…-

John rompió a reír- eres tan políticamente correcto para hablar de tus sensaciones, ¿nunca habías tenido un orgasmo?-

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo, se veía cansado- bueno, conozco la teoría, los cambios que experimenta el cuerpo durante el proceso, pero…jamás lo había experimentado en la práctica…-

-Pues es bueno probar cosas nuevas… ¿no crees? -

Sherlock se acomodó y comenzó a limpiarse -…si, lo es…ahora entiendo porque la gente pierde la cabeza por el sexo-

-Es la sensación más intensa que podemos experimentar los seres humanos sherlock, es normal que las personas quieran sentirlo…-

Sherlock lo observó juntando sus manos bajo su mentón -…hazlo de una vez –

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Preguntar…quieres preguntar algo-

Como siempre Sherlock leía sus expresiones -Pues…también es mi primera vez con un hombre…- admitió John algo avergonzado

Aja…- Sherlock ya lo sabía, John siempre se había declarado abiertamente heterosexual.

-Y quería saber…bueno, quiero saber si te ha gustado…-

Sherlock sonrió, y miró dulcemente a John… -pues ni la adrenalina que he sentido al resolver el más complejo de mis casos se compara con lo que me acabas de provocar- admitió Sherlock. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, se veía adorable.

John sonrió, miró el reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana debían dormir, reponer energías- bueno, me voy, buenas noches Sherlock- dijo depositando un beso en la frente y levantándose de la cama con la intención de subir a su cuarto.

-¿a dónde vas?- Preguntó el detective algo vacilante

Pues a dormir

Ah…bueno- dijo Sherlock con desgana

¿Qué pasa?

Nada.

-¿Acaso quieres que me quede? Bromeó el doctor, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante ya que Sherlock lo miraba con seriedad - ¿es enserio? Sherlock pues…si tú quieres…yo…-

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera pensándolo…finalmente dijo- si quieres puedes tomar el lado del rincón- y acto seguido se volteó y arropó con la intención de dormir.

John rodó los ojos, típico de Sherlock…le costaba tanto pedir lo que quería, siempre con indirectas, haciendo que él tomara la iniciativa. John se puso pijama, apagó la luz y fue a su rincón designado. -buenas noches- susurró. Estaba por conciliar el sueño cuando Sherlock habló de pronto sobresaltándolo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó el rizado en la penumbra

-Desde cuando qué- dijo John somnoliento

\- ¿Desde cuándo sientes "eso" por mí?

John abrió los ojos repentinamente, el detective tenía que preguntar estas cosas justo ahora…los colores se le subieron hasta las mejillas- pues…no lo sé Sherlock, ya duerme-.

-mientes- dijo Sherlock desconfiado

\- bien, tu ganas…desde…el caso de "la mujer"…ella te enviaba más de 50 mensajes por día, intentó invitarte a "cenar" cientos de veces, me molestaba que te coqueteara, y que tu mostraras cierto interés por ella, no sabía por qué, pero me hervía la sangre cada vez que ella estaba cerca de ti…y desde ahí comencé a cuestionarme por qué me afectaba tanto, entonces simplemente lo supe- dijo John, agradecía no ver a Sherlock, era mucho más fácil hablar en la oscuridad, sin ver sus intensos ojos clavados en él.

Sherlock escuchaba atentamente la confesión de su compañero de cama, cuando éste finalizó se quedó pensando en todas las señales que le había dado John. Cuando el doctor contaba el número de mensajes al día que le enviaba la mujer a su móvil con ese tono tan sugerente, cuando él demostró cierta admiración hacia la astucia de Adler y John celoso dijo "Hamish, por si buscan nombre para el bebé", cuando John increpó a Adler porque estaba fingiendo su muerte y creía que le había roto el corazón a Sherlock…los recuerdos se enlazaron en su mente como piezas de un rompecabezas-como no lo noté-dijo para sí mismo-era tan claro…-

John rio por lo bajo- tu nunca notas ese tipo de cosas…tiene que ver con sentimientos, te cuesta identificarlos-

Sherlock sonrió con picardía…-vaya, así que desde el caso de la mujer…eso realmente es bastante tiempo John…-

El aludido se removió molesto en la cama- ¡ya supéralo Sherlock! ¡duérmete de una vez!

-mmm…está bien- Sherlock se acomodó, dando por terminada la conversación, los minutos pasaban en silencio hasta que el detective finalmente volvió a hablar- ¿John?

\- ¿Ahora qué…? - respondió el rubio frustrado al no poder dormir en paz.

\- a veces hablo dormido…-

\- ¡Oh por dios santo! …- exclamó John.


	6. provocaciones

Sherlock despertó, la claridad del día aturdió sus ojos unos instantes, se sentía cansado a pesar de haber dormido varias horas, de pronto se percató de algo tibio sobre él que le impedía moverse. Finalmente volteó el rostro y pudo ver a un John adormilado abrazándolo, los recuerdos como un chispazo vinieron a su mente, la confesión, las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, John abrazándolo, los besos, la boca de john provocándole ese placer indescriptible…inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado y sucio, quiso ducharse cuanto antes, con lentitud pudo salir de la cómoda prisión en la que se habían convertido los brazos de Watson para ir a tomar una ducha.

John sintió levantarse al detective, pero entendía que se sentiría incómodo si intervenía por lo que le dio su espacio. Sherlock necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido, había sido una noche fantástica pero entendía que podía ser abrupto para el detective tener ese tipo de acercamiento con otro ser humano considerando que se había pasado su vida entera intentando evitar involucrarse sentimentalmente. Esperaba que Sherlock no se alterara, podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se ponía de mal humor. Decidió preparar el desayuno y recibirlo con reconfortante el aroma del café y las tostadas mañaneras.

Sherlock al salir del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura lo observó con expresión vacilante, sin embargo, recibió una cálida sonrisa por parte de John, su temple se relajó, John aprovechó ese indicio para acercarse y depositar un breve beso en sus labios. Sherlock cerró los ojos emitiendo un suspiro por lo bajo.

-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? -preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa

-mejor que nunca-confesó el detective -aunque mi compañero de cama tiene el mal habito de roncar, así que desperté un par de veces

-yo no ronco-dijo John ofendido. Sherlock sonrió John se veía gracioso enfadado, era… ¿Cómo calificaba la gente ese tipo de expresiones? … ¿adorable? Si…probablemente.

-iré a vestirme-dictaminó de pronto el detective volviendo a su estado natural de seriedad.

-mmm…yo diría que estás bien así- replicó John con actitud coqueta, enarcando una ceja.

Sherlock se miró a sí mismo, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando John?, necesitaba su ropa, no podía salir así a la calle, aunque admitía que era bastante cómodo pasearse sin prenda alguna más que una simple toalla. Watson comprendió que el detective no había comprendido la indirecta, negó con la cabeza, la inocencia de Sherlock en temas amorosos era encantadora…

-bien ve a vestirte, aprovecharé para darme una ducha rápida también- el detective fue a su cuarto y comenzó su tarea, John estaba por entrar al baño cuando vio Sherlock de espaldas completamente desnudo por la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto, poseía una anatomía envidiable, su pálida y esbelta figura podría confundirse fácilmente con una escultura de mármol renacentista, John aprovechó ese momento para deleitarse con la tentadora imagen frente a él.

-deja de espiarme John, apresúrate debemos salir a trabajar -dijo Sherlock aún de espaldas, como lo hacía ese hombre, ¿acaso tenía ojos en la espalda?, el no había emitido el menor ruido que lo pudiese acusar de su pequeña travesura.

\- ¡es domingo Sherlock! -protestó el doctor.

-los criminales no lo saben- replicó el rizado.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Lestrade estaba en una brigada especial para resolver la enigmática muerte de un joven llamado Charlie Westbrook en su coche, quien en ese momento debía estar de excursión en el Tíbet en medio de las montañas, todo esta información se basaba en la llamada realizada por Charlie a través de Skype para saludar a su padre, el ministro Westbrook, por su cumpleaños lamentando no poder asistir a la celebración, sin embargo el cadáver del joven fue encontrado muerto en el interior de su auto una semana después fuera de la mansión de sus padres totalmente calcinado luego de que en medio de una persecución policial a un conductor ebrio, este último chocara accidentalmente el coche de Charlie que se encontraba supuestamente vacío al momento del accidente. Al apagar el fuego la policía encontró el cuerpo del adolescente y nadie se explicaba como había logrado llegar hasta ahí.

El caso había tenido a la brigada especial de la policía Londinense trabajando arduamente, trazando numerosas teorías para intentar elaborar una explicación lógica que diera respuesta a como un joven que estaba de viaje en el Tíbet aparecía muerto en su coche en la otra mitad del mundo. Todos los policías se encontraban perplejos ante este extraño caso, todos menos Sherlock Holmes quien ni siquiera requirió ver el cuerpo del desafortunado joven para comprender lo que había sucedido tan solo unos segundos después de escuchar la declaración del padre del muchacho.

-Lamento mucho la muerte de su hija -saludó Sherlock con fingido pesar.

\- ¡Hijo! -corrigió John enseguida

-claro, Hijo…-repitió el detective sin darle mayor importancia.

-Charlie era todo para nosotros, realmente no creo que podamos recuperarnos de esto…-comenzó a lamentarse el ministro.

-Si, puedo imaginarlo-dijo Sherlock con aburrimiento- Dígame señor… ¿su hijo presentaba alguna anomalía, algún problema de salud cuando lo llamó?

\- Bueno, es difícil saberlo, la señal de su móvil era terrible, la videollamada se cortó casi enseguida y después solo podía escuchar su voz…Si, recuerdo que se quejó, pero dijo que podía ser por la altura…

-Si, bueno le mintió – aseveró Sherlock de forma tajante

\- Sherlock…con tacto, hay personas sufriendo -Le recordó John en un susurro.

-Si, bueno usted cumplía 50 años señor Westbrook y estaba decepcionado porque su hijo no había regresado, él estaba en el Tíbet de viaje…-comenzó Sherlock.

-Si, es verdad -admitió el ministro con tristeza

-Pues no, la primera parte de su conversación al móvil era en realidad un video grabado con anticipación, fácil de hacer, el truco debía ser una sorpresa. Charlie había vuelto de su viaje en el momento de su cumpleaños, quería sorprenderlo, en el auto se encontraron dos tipos de vinilo distinto, eso sugiere que uno de ellos era el auténtico asiento del copiloto y otro era una buena copia. Su hijo se escondió bajo el segundo vinilo y le pidió que fuera a sacar una fotografía al frontis del auto con la excusa de una apuesta con sus amigos ¿correcto?, solo para obligarlo a acercarse al coche y salir de su escondite para sorprenderlo.

¿Esto es una broma? -preguntó el padre del muchacho incrédulo a punto de llorar.

-Para nada- dijo Sherlock con fastidio, intentando sonar cordial, odiaba que lo interrumpieran en medio de sus deducciones- en ese momento…su hijo debe haber sufrido algún tipo de ataque. Dijo que no se sentía bien…por lo tanto, justo antes que usted llegara al auto a tomar la foto él murió y en esos días nadie tenía motivo para entrar al automóvil por lo que su cadáver se quedó ahí escondido hasta que ocurrió el incidente del choque ocasionado por el conductor ebrio siendo perseguido por la policía. Cuando examinaron los dos autos el asiento falso se quemó en el incendio y se supo que Charlie llevaba una semana muerto en su coche.

John escuchaba maravillado las deducciones del detective, había resuelto un caso tan complejo como ese en tan solo unos segundos. - ¡Impresionante! -exclamó

-Lo estas diciendo en voz alta -murmuró el detective

-Lo siento…-

-No, está…bien -replicó Sherlock con una media sonrisa de satisfacción observando intensamente los ojos del rubio.

Al regresar a Baker Street John no pudo contenerse -Sherlock eso fue realmente brillante-

-elemental John, fue bastante sencillo…-presumió el rizado

-para ti, pero todos los demás estábamos perplejos, la policía llevaba días intentando resolver el caso-

-es porque todos los demás son idio…Lo siento, a veces hablo más de lo necesario

-no, está bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios- dijo el doctor abriendo su laptop.

\- ¿qué haces? - interrogó Sherlock con fastidio, ya conocía la respuesta.

-Quiero escribir en el blog, ¿qué te parece "el conductor fantasma"? como título para este caso…-

-ah John…no le pongas titulo – dijo Sherlock levantando las manos y mirando al techo con actitud teatral

\- a la gente le gusta Sherlock- se defendió el rubio

\- ¿de verdad quieres escribir ahora?

\- ¿se le ocurre una idea mejor detective? - preguntó John con una carcajada, pero la seriedad de Holmes lo desconcertó, ¿acaso eso era una propuesta al estilo Sherlock?

-de hecho, si…algunas ideas

John enarcó una ceja, Sherlock había dicho eso de forma bastante peculiar…como si estuviese insinuando algo.

\- ¿qué tipo de ideas? -preguntó Watson con cautela

-bueno…pues…sería interesante continuar con la exploración de sensaciones como las que descubrí ayer…para ser sincero…me dejaron bastante intrigado -respondió el detective reflexionando con las manos juntas bajo su barbilla.

John se sonrojó, ¿cómo lo hacía Sherlock para hablar de sexo de forma tan apropiada y diplomática? Pero conservando cierto tono sugerente…y tentador. -si tu deseas…podemos continuar…

-Ayer me dijiste que era bueno probar cosas nuevas…-continuó meditando el rizado

-Si, Así es

-Pues…quizás sea hora de que ambos probemos cosas nuevas…juntos. -dijo el detective entrecerrando los ojos esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa para luego levantarse en dirección a su cuarto, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

John miró su laptop, quizás esta era una de las nuevas estrategias que Sherlock intentaba emplear para distraerlo de sus escritos en el blog, sin embargo, no le importaba, el detective se sentía dispuesto a avanzar en la intimidad y John Watson no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad…el blog podía esperar hasta mañana


	7. extasis

John caminó titubeante hasta el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio, Sherlock le daba la espalda de pie frente a la gran cama, pero volteó a verlo esbozando una media sonrisa y avanzó con movimientos elegantes hasta el rubio, se observaron por largos minutos quizás buscando alguna señal de indecisión en el otro, estaban peligrosamente cerca hasta que la mirada del detective se ablandó, Sherlock se inclinó sobre el doctor, respirando pesadamente, su aliento erizó la piel de su cuello, para luego susurrar -ahora es mi turno John…-dicho esto mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, para luego dejar un rastro de besos por su cuello, John levantó el rostro del detective solo para disfrutar una vez más de un suave beso en los labios…adoraba tenerlo así, estar solos en Baker Street sin que nadie los molestara o interrumpiera, en su refugio alejados del mundo, en ese piso solo existían ellos dos y tenían libertad para amarse sin necesidad de mantener las apariencias o conservar el control de sus cuerpos.

Sherlock comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio mientras lo miraba de forma casi desafiante, parecía estar disfrutando de la creciente impaciencia del doctor, a John le extrañaba la soltura de los movimientos del rizado, parecía tan cómodo y concentrado en lo que hacía, contrastaba con la timidez del primer encuentro, finalmente logró desabotonar su camisa entonces tiró de él hasta llegar a la cama.

-necesito que te recuestes John…-un brillo extraño aparecía en los ojos de Holmes, el doctor no se movió de su sitio, parecía estar en blanco, se desconocía a sí mismo, jamás se había sentido cohibido ante sus encuentros amorosos, tenía mucha más experiencia que Holmes en esas cosas pero la confianza del detective lo desconcertaba, Sherlock siempre era tan perfecto en cada cosa que se disponía a hacer, sus movimientos y gestos controlados, seguramente había estudiado previamente ese momento visualizándolo en su meticulosa mente…previendo cada posible escenario.

Sherlock al ver que John no reaccionaba se levantó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios del doctor, quien por fin salió de sus cavilaciones, hundiendo sus manos en el rizado cabello de Holmes, palpando sus fuertes brazos, no se dio cuenta como Sherlock había conseguido empujarlo hacia la cama hasta recostarlo, mientras se sentaba sobre él. John apoyó todo su peso en los codos, el detective se encontraba arrodillado sobre sus piernas, inconscientemente impulsado por la excitación del momento comenzó a rozar la entrepierna de John con su cuerpo, deseaba más de esa exquisita fricción, John intentaba controlarse, aquello era una provocación bastante directa, deseaba intensificar el contacto, por lo que en un acto impulsivo llevó rápidamente sus manos hacia los glúteos de Sherlock y comenzó a moverlos sin pudor contra su cuerpo, el detective gimió con sorpresa pero no se detuvo, al contrario, comenzó a hacer movimientos rítmicos con su cadera imitando a John.

Se sentían húmedos, jadeantes y deseosos, sus cuerpos aun separados por las telas de sus ropas, deseaban consumar la unión física, puesto que sus mentes compartían esa conexión hacía varios años. Sherlock admitía que John podía ser el único ser humano en la tierra capaz de comprenderlo en su complejidad, el único que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas entender lo que sucedía en su cabeza, y era capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo…john era quien le proporcionaba seguridad y apoyo en los peores momentos, jamás había pensado en sentir esa calidez en su pecho o el deseo carnal por otra persona, pero Watson despertaba en él sentimientos y sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas e increíblemente poderosas, era capaz de llevarlo al límite de su cordura, rompiendo con sus fríos principios racionales que tanto había tardado en edificar dentro de su mente.

Finalmente Sherlock se detuvo y sin pudor alguno introdujo la mano en el pantalón del doctor, sintiendo la dureza de su miembro, John jadeó con sorpresa, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, debía controlar su excitación o no duraría mucho, no fue consciente del momento en el que Holmes abrió la cremallera de su pantalón, solo pudo sentir algo húmedo envolviendo su miembro, abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo verlo arrodillado con una erótica expresión mirándolo fijamente mientras envolvía el miembro en su boca una y otra vez, comenzó a succionar con fuerza, John sentía que iba a estallar solo con tener esa imagen frente a sus ojos, Sherlock realmente aprendía rápido, usaba su lengua para trazar círculos con tanta precisión sacándole jadeos ahogados, alternando distintos ritmos.

-Sherlock…ohh dios…por favor…detente -dijo John entre gemidos

-¿no te ha gustado? -preguntó el detective con una sonrisa provocadora en el rostro

-ese no es el problema…ha sido…increíble, demasiado…pero…no quiero terminar aun-dijo con dificultad intentando reponerse

Sherlock sonrió, su mirada se había vuelto increíblemente dulce se veía tan…humano en esos momentos.

A John Watson lo asaltó una duda de pronto, había asumió que harian el amor pero quizás Sherlock aún no estaba preparado para eso, quizás era demasiado invasivo para él, lo mejor era preguntar, no quería forzarlo a hacer nada, aun tenían toda una vida para explorar nuevas sensaciones juntos-Sherlock tú quieres…que nosotros, bueno que…ya sabes

\- no se a que te refieres- replicó Holmes retomando su expresión de dureza característica.

-que lo hagamos…-dijo John al fin, sintiendo arder el rostro al preguntarlo de forma tan gráfica

Sherlock pareció pensarlo unos momentos…

-¿sabes que esta es mi primera vez verdad? Jamás he hecho algo similar con otro ser humano…

-sí, lo se, por lo mismo no quiero presionarte para que hagamos esto… bueno yo no he tenido ninguna experiencia con un hombre tampoco, pero…creo que se como hacerlo sin dañarte en lo absoluto.

Sherlock lo observó, parecía algo retraído, finalmente asintió con seguridad, John comenzó a retirar su camisa y pantalones con lentitud, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando darle seguridad, finalmente Holmes solo quedó en boxer, John los bajó sintiendo la evidente excitación del detective, no pudo evitar envolverlo entre sus manos y masajearlo unos instantes mientras besaba su pecho y cuello. Holmes tenía un cuerpo realmente envidiable, sus músculos perfectamente marcados se acentuaban aún más por su pálida tez.

Finalmente John recostó a Sherlock, introdujo un par de dedos en la boca del detective quien terminó por humedecerlos completamente hasta dejarlos brillantes, recorrió el cuerpo de Holmes hasta pasar la mano bajo sus piernas para luego dirigir uno de sus dedos a su entrada, introdujo lentamente un dedo, Sherlock frunció el entrecejo y se removió incómodo, John comenzó a besarlo mientras movía su dedo en el interior del detective hasta introducirlo completamente, lo hizo en varias ocasiones hasta que Sherlock gimió audiblemente, John sonrió había encontrado el punto preciso, introdujo otro dedo y siguió golpeando esa zona con cada leve envestida de su mano, hasta que Sherlock pedía más entre gemidos.

Finalmente lo volteó dejando su entrada a la vista, el miembro de John llegaba a doler de la excitación sin embargo debía ser cuidadoso, era la primera vez de Sherlock y no quería hacerle daño necesitaba ser paciente y moverse lento.

-Sherlock, voy a entrar…dijo finalmente- ¿estás seguro que quieres esto?, podemos detenernos si lo deseas, si no estás listo…

Sherlock lo observó parecía nervioso, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su respiración acompasada por el esfuerzo, solo susurró una palabra -sigue-

John asintió, comenzó a empujar con muchísima lentitud su húmedo miembro, Sherlock apretó los puños tirando de las sábanas intentando contener un auténtico gemido de dolor, John se detuvo preocupado, luego de unos instantes retomó sus esfuerzos hasta finalmente logró penetrarlo por completo, Sherlock jadeaba con esfuerzo, tenía una expresión adolorida en el rostro, pero la dureza de su miembro revelaba su creciente excitación.

-muévete John-dijo entre jadeos

-pero te duele…-respondió el doctor dudoso.

-es soportable –dijo con dificultad.

Watson comenzó a moverse con extrema lentitud intentando que Sherlock se acostumbrara a la sensación, tras cada envestida el detective gemía hundiendo el rostro en las sábanas aun adolorido, pero luego de varios minutos Holmes comenzó a moverse inconscientemente contra John buscando acrecentar el contacto, el doctor lo interpretó como una señal para aumentar la velocidad y finalmente comenzó a moverse con mayor libertad. Los gemidos y jadeos ahogados se intensificaron entre ambos, Sherlock pedía más y John comenzó a envestirlo con rapidez, mientras con una de sus manos tomó el miembro de Holmes para masturbarlo. Sherlock se veía desorientado, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las pupilas muy dilatadas, las sensaciones de placer se agolpaban en su cerebro aturdiéndolo, solo podía sentir intensamente, su mente ya no respondía, escuchaba los roncos gruñidos de John contra su espalda avisándole que su orgasmo cada vez estaba más cerca y su propio cuerpo le estaba lanzando una especie de corriente eléctrica a cada fibra sensible de su ser, sintió crecer su orgasmo en su abdomen, finalmente ambos se vinieron entre sonoros gemidos, un te amo escapó inconscientemente de los labios de John Watson mientras llegaba a su clímax. Las fuerzas abandonaron el extasiado cuerpo de Sherlock y quedó recostado con el peso de John sobre su cuerpo, el rubio aun en su interior sin fuerzas para levantarse…

John reaccionó primero intentando incorporarse, saliendo del interior de Holmes con mucho cuidado, Sherlock finamente lo observó con una sonrisa ladina

\- ¿te he hecho daño?- preguntó John roncamente, con notoria preocupación- Sherlock puedo darte un relajante muscular…

-John estoy bien…solo necesito un baño…me siento…

\- ¿molesto? ¿Adolorido? -interrogó Watson inquieto

-feliz…eso ha sido muy intenso, jamás sentí nada igual- admitió Sherlock con la mirada clavada en algún punto fijo del techo

-¿de verdad no te hice daño?, ¿no te duele? …no tienes por que mentirme

Sherlock se incorporó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios del rubio…-estoy bien John, jamás había sido más feliz-dijo Sherlock con una sincera sonrisa…John lo observó con intensidad hasta que abrazó la desnudez del detective con fuerza, acurrucando el rostro entre sus rizos negros.

-Sherlock…soy tan afortunado-confesó con intensidad.

Sherlock depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Watson, manteniendo la cercanía, finalmente juntó sus frentes aún acariciando el rostro de su amante -…yo…te amo John Watson.

John abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin poder articular palabra alguna.


	8. presentimientos

John se sentía completamente feliz, ni en sus sueños más prometedores había imaginado que Sherlock Holmes expresaría tales sentimientos hacia él con palabras, era tan difícil para Holmes manifestar cualquier deseo o emoción humana. Los días pasaban demasiado rápido, durante el día se comportaban como compañeros de trabajo. Ambos en su papel de detectives consultores combatiendo el crimen por las calles de Londres y resolviendo enrevesados casos para la unidad policial de Lestrade. Durante las tardes John se encargaba de escribir cada uno de los casos en su blog, relatando las hazañas de Sherlock y sus brillantes deducciones que memorizaba con el mayor cuidado hasta plasmarlas fielmente en sus escritos, orgulloso contemplaba como se multiplicaba el número de lectores exponencialmente. Aunque Sherlock seguía espiando por detrás de su hombro y criticaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad los títulos que John asignaba a los casos, "¿Por qué tienen que tener un título? ¡Es absurdo!" pensaba para sí con desdén.

Durante las noches ambos dormían juntos y se amaban hasta que las fuerzas abandonaban sus cuerpos exhaustos de tanto placer. Afortunadamente no recibían más visitas imprevistas de Mycroft que pudieran alterar el humor de Sherlock, todo marchaba bien, demasiado bien. Una noche luego de hacer el amor ambos cayeron en un profundo y reponedor sueño. Durante la madrugada John aun dormía plácidamente, pero Sherlock se removía incómodo en la cama, estaba teniendo un mal sueño, se encontraba de pie frente a una enorme acuario de vidrio, las criaturas marinas se movían a su propio ritmo, sus figuras proyectaban extrañas sombras en suelo que intimidaban al detective, de pronto vio los grises ojos vacíos de un gran tiburón fijos en él, Sherlock se acercó a el hasta tocar el vidrio con una de sus manos, sin ser consciente de sus movimientos, hiptnotizado por la imponente criatura frente a él, pero al palpar el frío cristal con la punta de sus dedos este se rompió cayendo miles de litros de agua simultáneamente sobre su frágil cuerpo mientras el tiburón aprovechando su oportunidad abría sus fauces para devorarlo en un ataque letal.

Sherlock despertó sudando asustado, abriendo los ojos abruptamente, mirando a su alrededor y sintiendo un alivio instantáneo al reconocer su acogedor cuarto, todo había sido un sueño, sintió a John removerse a su lado, acerándose más a él, nunca pensó lo reconfortante que sería dormir con alguien, la seguridad que la presencia del ser amado provoca con su sola presencia. Volvió a recostarse intentando conciliar el sueño, pero desafortunadamente asumió que no podría volver a dormir, se volteó a mirar a John Watson quien estaba inmerso en un sueño tranquilo, recorrió con su detallista mirada cada uno de los rasgos físicos de John con la escasa visibilidad que le permitía la luz que se colaba por la ventana, aun no amanecía.

John Watson, ese hombre tan sencillo en aspecto y personalidad, amigable y leal, ese frágil ser humano recostado a su lado ahora significaba tanto para él. Solía pensar que no debía encariñarse con las personas, el amor era tan destructivo y volátil, hace a las personas dependientes del otro, degrada a la gente hasta convertirlos en insignificantes insectos que seguirán aturdidos la cálida luz aunque su contacto sea letal, sin embargo a pesar de considerarse un ser humano con mentalidad altamente superior y no tener ese tipo de necesidades emocionales ni carnales por décadas, la llegada de John a su vida comenzó a transformarlo, la calidez del doctor, su humanidad se contagiaba.

Cuantas veces intentó ignorar los comentarios de su mismo hermano o de la señora Hudson cuando decían "él te hace más humano". Pretendía negarse la influencia que John siempre ejerció en su persona, se sentía tan poco merecedor de ese amor incondicional que Watson depositaba en él, ni siquiera había aspirado a convertirse en el mejor amigo de alguien, pero Watson lo había elegido a él, aun no entendía cómo John podía amarlo con su mal humor, anomalías y falta de empatía por la gente, y esos eran solo algunos de sus múltiples defectos...Sherlock siempre se aceptó a si mismo tal cual era, cambiar le parecía un esfuerzo innecesario y la mayor parte del tiempo no le importaba ser el hombre más despreciable en el planeta, la soledad lo protegía, pero John le hacía querer ser mejor persona…aunque odiara admitírselo a sí mismo, Watson lo hacía querer ser más humano…

John abrió los ojos perezosamente, sacando a Sherlock de sus cavilaciones repentinamente, lo miró alarmado, como si fuera un infante descubierto en alguna travesura.

-me despertaste-susurró John

-no hice ningún ruido- se defendió

-me observabas- respondió el doctor

-pero eso no se siente- dijo Sherlock con extrañeza

-yo te siento… se cuando me observas, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a tu mirada, solo lo siento- admitió el rubio

-eso es imposible-dijo Sherlock frunciendo el entrecejo

John sonrió con ternura- si es posible-

-bueno, pero es poco probable-

-Quizás haya un par de cosas que yo sé y que tu no…-replicó Watson intentando imitar el tono presumido de Sherlock al hablar.

-no lo creo-dijo Sherlock asumiendo su típica expresión presumida con algo de altanería incluida, John negó con la cabeza, era imposible ganar una discusión con Sherlock Holmes

\- ¿no puedes dormir? - Interrogó cambiando repentinamente el tema.

-no…-pensó en relatarle el sueño que había tenido, pero consideró que sería absurdo hablar de un sueño, aunque un mal presentimiento comenzaba a invadirlo…era una corazonada, aunque fueran algo irracional podía ser información que la mente alcanzaba a captar pero el cerebro aún no lograba codificar- a veces sufrió de insomnio, una vez que despierto ya no puedo volver a dormir-

-bueno…¿qué haces cuando no puedes dormir?-

-trabajar en los caos…o tocar el violín…a veces solo encerrarme en mi palacio mental a recordar-

John sonrió – no creo que tocar el violín a las 4 AM sea una buena idea…espera… ¿recordar que? - pensó que algo importante se escondía tras esas escuetas palabras formuladas por Holmes, él lo recordaba todo…no tenía problemas de memoria, al contrario.

-mi infancia-confesó el detective con cierto pesar- tengo muy pocos recuerdos…y felices…aún menos.

-¿qué te hacía feliz?

-…barba roja-murmuró Holmes con profunda nostalgia en un susurro casi inaudible. John intentaba descifrar el mensaje tras las extrañas confesiones del rizado, nunca hablaba de su vida, comprendió que la infancia de Sherlock estaba rodeada por muchas sombras que tal vez ni el detective era capaz de descifrar.

Siguieron hablando el resto de la noche, de los casos, de la infancia de John, aunque Sherlock se rehusó a seguir hablando de sus memorias, pero le interesaba escuchar los relatos de Watson para él era tan fácil hablar, era un libro abierto.

Por la mañana John fue a comprar algunos insumos esenciales que faltaban en el apartamento, ya que Sherlock nunca se dignaría a comprar el mismo los alimentos. Sonrió al imaginar al detective pasearse por el pasillo de lácteos del supermercado analizando los componentes de cada botella de leche, quejándose de los engaños de las etiquetas de envasado, insultando a los cajeros automáticos, llamando al personal de administración por el ineficiente funcionamiento de las máquinas registradoras, deduciendo y dejando públicamente en vergüenza al desafortunado empleado que le tocara tratar con él…sería un caos pensó para sí...

Tras media hora volvía al 221B con varias bolsas en sus manos, la calle estaba prácticamente vacía esa mañana de otoño particularmente helada, uno de los peatones lo empujó bruscamente al pasar, John se volteó molesto y le gritó - ¡te disculpo! -

El desconocido no le hizo el menor caso, al voltearse Watson pudo ver con claridad a otro sujeto que lo superaba notoriamente en altura y corpulencia, lo sometió tomándolo del cuello mientras el hombre que anteriormente lo había empujado sacaba una jeringa de su bolsillo derecho con la intención de inyectar al doctor, John intentó defenderse, dio un par de golpes a su captor que lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por la espalda, gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero no había nadie a la vista que pudiera socorrerlo, aún le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la puerta del apartamento. Le inyectaron una extraña sustancia que le ardió al pasar por sus venas, Intentó patearlos y morderlos, sin embargo, lo superaban en número y fuerza física, finalmente la droga comenzó a hacer efecto, las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, en unos segundos ya no podía mantenerse en pie, apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, su visión se volvió borrosa, lo último que vio fue a uno de los hombres ponerle una especie de capucha sobre la cara mientras el otro lo mantenía fuertemente sujeto…impidiendo todo posible intento de escape.

-Sherlock…murmuró sin fuerzas antes de caer en un profundo estado de inconsciencia.


	9. Cuando la muerte se aproxima

Narra John

Intentaba abrir los ojos con desesperación, enfocar mi mirada, luchaba por moverme y gritar, pero el cuerpo no me respondía, no lograba recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, todo estaba oscuro, escuchaba voces, gritos a la lejanía, por más que intentara formular alguna palabra mi voz se rehusaba a salir de mis cuerdas vocales. tenía un terrible presentimiento algo iba a suceder en los próximos instantes, quizás no saldría con vida, pensé en Sherlock en sus ojos profundos e inteligentes en los que solía perderme, y sentí la horrible angustia de no volverá a verlo, no poder volver a escuchar sus comentarios presumidos o esas brillantes deducciones que descolocaban a cualquiera, no podría volver a amarlo a recorrer ese cuerpo perfecto con mis manos y besar sus carnosos labios que me acogían de forma única. Era absurdo, mi cuerpo se había transformado en mi propia prisión, sentía un hormigueo extraño en las extremidades entumecidas, sabía que todo era efecto de esa maldita droga que esos sujetos me habían inyectado.

Comencé a escuchar ruidos extraños, era un repiqueteo constante, y luego algunos chispazos, entonces por fin fui plenamente consciente de donde estaba, bajo una enorme pira de leña que acababan de encender, probablemente con motivo de alguna celebración religiosa, más aterrador me pareció el hecho de que nadie sabría que estaba ahí dentro cautivo hasta que encontraran mi cuerpo calcinado por las llamas. Comencé a desesperarme, esto era una verdadera pesadilla, el humo invadió el reducido espacio en el que me encontraba, pude emitir algunos sonidos roncos de pavor, pero mi voz se perdía entre los gritos excitados del tumulto de gente reunida…sentí el calor crecer, las llamas acercarse, me preparé para lo peor…ser quemado vivo que forma más horrenda de morir…

Entonces lo escuché, esa voz grave y aterciopelada tan conocida ahora gritaba enérgicamente, sentí que alguien cavaba para adentrarse en mi prisión de leña y luego unas manos fuertes arrastrarme entre el fuego, vi sus ojos que me observaban con profunda angustia intentando encontrar algún indicio de que aún seguía con vida. Se que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sintió mi alivio, me había rescatado de una muerte segura, una vez más Sherlock Holmes había salvado mi vida. Se arrodilló y me abrazó con desesperación, sin importarle en lo absoluto las indiscretas miradas de la gente a nuestro alrededor, Seguramente ya lo habían reconocido, las lágrimas se colaban por sus mejillas.

—Es mi culpa…todo es mi culpa—repetía una y otra vez, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, se sentía responsable por lo que me había sucedido, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas decirle que no era verdad, quería tranquilizarlo, devolverle el abrazo, pero el cuerpo no me respondía, solo podía toser frenéticamente por el humo aspirado durante esos desesperantes momentos en el interior de la pira. Aun la droga estaba en mi organismo y no tenía idea cuanto tiempo estaría paralizado.

Los ojos se me cerraron por el esfuerzo solo pude escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia cada vez más cerca hasta caer nuevamente en un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

Desperté con unos pitidos extraños de máquinas, intenté descubrir de dónde venían pero mi visión era muy borrosa, mis manos estaban conectadas a varios aparatos, luego de unos minutos pude ver mejor, sonreí a ver a Sherlock sentado a mi lado sobre un sofá durmiendo tranquilamente. Estudié las blancas paredes a mi alrededor, estaba en un hospital. De pronto recuerdos fugaces vinieron a mi mente, la sensación de ahogo, la desesperación, unos sujetos sometiéndome, yo caminando de vuelta de mis compras, me dolía mucho la cabeza para seguir recordando todo estaba demasiado nebuloso aun.

Sherlock despertó sobresaltado y me observó sorprendido —¡hey! —intenté decir con ánimo, pero mi voz salió más débil y ronca de lo normal. Intenté aclarar mi garganta, fue inútil.

Holmes solo me observó, se cruzó de piernas y juntó sus manos bajo el mentón como si me estuviera deduciendo, se veía extraño, además de las ojeras muy marcadas su rostro demostraba tristeza, parecía que había estado llorando bastante. Es extraño incluso pensar que el rostro de Holmes demuestre alguna emoción aparte de su estado neutro de frialdad totalmente característico en él, pero ahí estaba nuevamente demostrando ser humano. Finalmente me sonrió o al menos lo intentó.

—¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué estoy aquí ? —

—no recuerdas nada…—dijo elevando las cejas, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos.

—solo la sensación de no poder mover ningún musculo, el fuego acercándose…no lo se, me duele la cabeza—

—te drogaron—dijo haciendo una mueca de profundo rencor.

—¿Quiénes? —

—aún no lo sé, pero juro que lo averiguaré —su temple cambió profundamente al formular estas palabras, su rostro se deformó por la rabia con que las pronunció.

—se que lo harás…Sherlock, lamento esto—dije indicando mi lamentable estado.

Enarcó las cejas con incredulidad —casi mueres y me dices que lo lamentas…John…—dijo negando con la cabeza cabizbajo.

—¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?, quiero irme de aquí, volver a Baker Street—

—haces demasiadas preguntas John…siempre haces muchas preguntas—reflexionó con nostalgia, no entendía su humor, se veía realmente apagado —no puedes irte, deben hacerte exámenes, ver que te hayas recuperado totalmente, además Baker Street ya no es seguro para ti, le diré a Mycroft que desde ahora tengas vigilancia y seguridad especial, encontraremos otro sitio para que vivas tranquilo, sin este tipo de amenazas…—

Abrí los ojos con incredulidad, ¿qué rayos estaba diciendo? Lo conocía demasiado, había comenzado a hablar atropelladamente demasiado rápido, no me estaba hablando a mi…solo pensaba en voz alta —no me iré de Baker Street, tú no eres mi padre Sherlock no puedes decidir por mí, ahora deja de usar el poder político de tu hermano para solucionar nuestros problemas— dije con seguridad, su actitud había comenzado a irritarme

Me observó ofendido, elevando el rostro y volviendo a su estado de seriedad absoluta—harás lo que se te diga John, es por tu bien—me ordenó de forma autoritaria

—¡quien te crees que eres! —lo increpé al borde del colapso nervioso.

—¡tu pareja! —me interrumpió elevando la voz, me quedé sin habla, ¿acababa de formalizar nuestra relación? —yo…esto fue mi culpa, no lo vi venir, estuve demasiado ciego, me distraje de las cosas importantes, alguien está acechándonos y debo concentrarme en descubrirlo y destruir sus planes, quiero protegerte John —agregó intentando restarle importancia al comentario anterior.

—alejándome de ti no me protegerás Sherlock, se que piensas que tú eres el problema, pero en el momento en que decidí mudarme contigo hace ya varios años, acepté las consecuencias de mis decisiones, esta no es la primera vez que estoy en peligro, ambos arriesgamos mucho desempeñando el oficio de detectives consultores— dije posando mi mano en la suya, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Levantó los ojos y sostuvo mi mano comenzó a acariciarla con paciencia, parecía estar a punto de llorar, comenzó a hablar conteniéndose en cada palabra intentando conservar el control de sí mismo—John…casi te veo arder frente a mí, unos minutos más tarde y todo habría acabado, ya no estarías aquí. Es verdad, has estado en peligro antes, pero nunca como ahora, alguien sabe que estamos juntos y te usará para dañarme…en este minuto eres el único que puede destruirme, ¿no lo ves? —lo observé inmutado por sus palabras, llevó mi mano a su pecho y sonrió ante mi desconcierto— ah John…siempre ves pero no observas, cuando Moriarty dijo "te quemaré el corazón" ¿a quien crees que se refería?…fui tan ciego todo este tiempo, todos lo notaron menos yo…mis sentimientos por ti, hay gente allá afuera que lo sabe John, no me culpes por querer protegerte, solo te quiero con vida —sus ojos ahora cristalizados volvían a observarme con intensidad.

Sostuve su mano con fuerza y con las pocas energías que tenía acerqué su rostro necesitaba sentirlo, su delicioso aroma envolvente, la calidez de su rostro, hundí mis dedos en sus rizos oscuros, mientras él se inclinaba y me besaba… por fin sentía el exquisito roce de sus labios una vez más, después de ese infierno que ambos habíamos vivido durante esas horas, el beso comenzó a intensificarse, no quería separarme de él, deseaba que Sherlock Holmes fuera plenamente consciente de mi incondicional amor por él, lo necesitaba cerca, conmigo. Finalmente fue él quien se alejó lentamente, acarició mi rostro con su pulgar mientras esbozaba una de esas irresistibles sonrisas ladinas, su respiración estaba acelerada igual que la mía —si me quieres con vida…entonces no me alejes de ti, contigo estoy a salvo — susurré, él cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviese batallando consigo mismo, pero finalmente asintió resignado.

—eres muy fastidioso cuando te lo propones Watson—dijo finalmente retomando su postura presumida, se alejó a tiempo pues la enfermera entró en ese instante para evaluarme, Sherlock decidió darme mi espacio, con un ademán elegante saludó a la enfermera mientras se alejaba a paso seguro, su gran abrigo flameaba tras sus pisadas, en el ultimo instante volteó y me guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, no pude evitar una sincera sonrisa…sabía que lo estaba espiando mientras se retiraba, nada se le escapa a ese presumido y arrogante detective.


	10. proposiciones

Narra John.

Pasé un par de días en observación en el hospital hasta que los doctores decidieron darme el alta definitiva, tenía quemaduras menores en el brazo derecho y en el pecho, en mi defensa no fue nada comparado con lo que me habría pasado de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Sherlock. Estaba entusiasmado por fin podría volver a Baker Street, Sherlock me estaba esperando en una de las salas de espera del hospital, al salir pude ver al rizado con su característico abrigo discutiendo con Mycroft, sentí una punzada en mi estómago, las visitas de Mycroft jamás terminaban bien, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo para notar mi presencia. Me acerqué con cautela

—Sherlock debes terminar con esto de una vez por todas, el doctor Watson está en serio peligro—Sentí rabia, podría haberle dado un puñetazo en a Mycroft en la arrogante cara de político presumido, quien se creía que era para venir a interferir en nuestra relación.

¿Ah si? y que sugieres Mycroft…ilústrame con tu extensa experiencia en relaciones amorosas…—ironizó Sherlock con un ademán teatral, sonreí internamente, el menor de los Holmes no perdía oportunidad para restregarle a Mycroft en la cara que era un solitario solterón.

—Aléjate de él, ambos sabemos que tu linda historia de amor con John no acabará bien, involucrarte ha sido un grave error…acaso recuerdas a barba roja—pude ver un brillo de crueldad en los ojos del pelirrojo al mencionar esas últimas palabras, era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

Sherlock cambió de expresión enseguida, parecía realmente afectado por el último comentario del mayor—deja de jugar Mycroft, ya no soy un niño al que puedas atormentar—dijo con resentimiento.

—Yo creo que si—dijo el gobierno británico en persona poniendo esa aterradora sonrisa falsa— esta conversación ha terminado hermano mío, ya no estamos solos— Entonces dirigió su mirada acusadora hacia mí, enarcando las cejas. Sherlock no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, se acercó a mí, tomó mis bolsos y me acompañó a la salida sin decir ni una palabra. Mycroft nos seguía desde atrás, sentía su mirada fija en mí, el repiqueteo constante de su paraguas en el piso siguiendo nuestros pasos de cerca acrecentaba mi nerviosismo. Al salir por fin del centro médico pude ver un lujoso auto estacionado con chofer, seguramente obra del pelirrojo, Sherlock me ayudó a subir, parecía estar algo distraído, esperé en el asiento de atrás mientras el rizado ponía los bolsos en el maletero, escuché un último cruce de palabras entre los Hermanos Holmes.

—Sherlock será mejor que te olvides de ese caso, Magnussen, él está bajo mi protección…—advirtió Mycroft

—Él está bajo su protección o tú estas bajo su influencia?... no te metas en mis casos—

—él no es una amenaza, entiéndelo de una vez, es un estratega, un diplomático, jamás ha representado un peligro real para el gobierno británico—

—Él se metió con John…—

—Te lo estoy ordenando Sherlock, si te enfrentas a Magnussen, te enfrentas a mí… no me obligues a defenderme—

—Solo Inténtalo—…dijo Sherlock con tono amenazante, dando por terminada la discusión se sentó a mi lado mirando hacia la ventana. Pude ver por el espejo del retrovisor a Mycroft observándonos con expresión grave. Quería preguntarle con todas mis fuerzas a Sherlock que demonios estaba sucediendo, ¿por qué me estaba ocultando información?, pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir con él en ese momento, solo quería llegar a nuestro hogar de una vez por todas…

—Que agradable visita la de Mycroft—dije con tono incisivo, quizás con más cinismo del que pretendía.

—m…él siempre es así—replicó restándole importancia al asunto

—¿Cuándo eras niño también te trataba así? —

—Es un pésimo hermano— dijo sonriendo de lado, me acerqué un poco a él hasta depositar mi mejilla en su hombro, aguardando su próxima reacción, al inicio se puso rígido, pero luego relajó su postura y finalmente inclinó su cabeza apoyándola en la mía y suspiró…por fin llegamos a Baker Street, realmente extrañé estar en el reconfortante apartamento.

—veo que me extrañaste en estos días…—dije aún sin atreverme a mirarlo

—por supuesto, que haría sin mi Blogger—dijo Sherlock mirándome provocativamente, enarcando una ceja, me desconcertaban sus cambios de humor repentino, tuve la impresión de que en el fondo el también estaba feliz de volver a Baker Street luego de esos ajetreados días. La señora Hudson salió a recibirnos emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos, llenándome de abrazos y lamentando profundamente lo que había sucedido… a veces parecía nuestra madre, debo admitir que también la había extrañado.

En el apartamento Sherlock tenía un enorme mural lleno de fotografías de varios sujetos que jamás había visto en la vida, no había perdido el tiempo en mi ausencia, se notaba a simple vista que estaba demasiado comprometido con un nuevo caso, en la cúspide de una intrincada red estaba la fotografía de un hombre rubio barbudo con lentes, era bastante tétrico quizás era por la ausencia de cualquier emoción en su frío rostro, su mirada vacía completaba su lúgubre semblante. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto en alguna no recordaba donde.

\- ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté concentrado en el desorden de fotografías pegadas en la pared.

Sherlock se apoyo en la puerta analizándome —imagino que tienes muchas preguntas, escuchaste la conversación con Mycroft…y desde ahí no has parado de pensar en eso, querías interrogarme en el trayecto hasta acá pero pensaste que sería demasiado invasivo, sin embargo, tu impaciencia te delata por el movimiento compulsivo del pie derecho en el auto, ahora mismo estás frunciendo los labios intentando contener todas las dudas que se agolpan en tu cabeza…¿me equivoco? —me dedujo enarcando una ceja

—agradecería que dejaras de hacer eso… ¿qué rayos está pasando Holmes? ¿por qué me estás ocultando un caso?

—No lo hago…quiero tu ayuda John, ya estás perfectamente involucrado en mi plan… pero ya habrá tiempo de explicártelo en detalle y responder tooodas tus preguntas— dijo con actitud presumida, un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos en ese preciso momento, lo estaba disfrutando…el juego había comenzado para Sherlock Holmes, algo se avecinaba hacia nosotros, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, como cuando percibes las chispas en el aire cuando se acerca una tormenta eléctrica…era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, una tormenta se avecinaba a nosotros.

—¿Por qué no podemos hablar de eso ahora? —

—Porque necesitas descansar John y debo hacerte curaciones en las heridas si no queremos que se te infecten, aun tu estado es delicado. Se que te duelen, aunque intentes disimularlo, estas apretando las manos aguantando el dolor, apoyas todo tu peso en la pierna derecha aguantando el impulso de sentarte, porque estás física y mentalmente agotado, basta echar un vistazo para notarlo—

No le respondí, como siempre tenía razón en todo, desapareció en su habitación, fue a buscar un botiquín que no tenía idea que existía, me habría servido mucho en alguna de las múltiples contusiones que dejaba la rutina de detective consultor. Me recosté en el sillón grande aun observando el intrincado mapa que Sherlock había trazado en la pared, cuando regresó procedió a quitarme la camisa la quemadura del pecho de seguro dejaría marca…

—Puedo curarme yo mismo, soy doctor—

—Y militar, como siempre nos recuerdas…—dijo demasiado concentrado en su tarea, sacando algunos instrumentos médicos, ignoró mi comentario y procedió a limpiar la zona cuidadosamente y a cubrir la herida con una gaza, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió mi pecho, sentía que el contacto de su piel escocía, aun toda la zona circundante a la quemadura estaba muy sensible, sus ojos se posaron en los míos ante mi reacción, sentí su respiración acelerarse, entonces me besó con intensidad, se inclinó sobre mí con extremo cuidado para no aplastarme, no reaccioné al principio, ese tipo de reacciones en Sherlock eran poco frecuentes.

Bajó con sus labios por mi cuello y comenzó a besar mi pecho, su lengua dejó un rastro húmedo por la zona enrojecida, me retorcí en el sillón al sentir el roce de su piel acariciándome un par de gemidos se me escaparon mientras me tocaba, sus manos descendieron hasta mi pantalón rozándome apenas, era demasiado intenso, comencé a mover mi cadera contra su cuerpo. Entonces se detuvo y me regaló una sonrisa traviesa. Se levantó repentinamente y volvió a ponerme la camisa con el mismo cuidado, abrí los ojos desconcertado.

Bien John, debes descansar, prepararé te y salió del lugar con paso elegante, que rayos había sido eso…estoy seguro que tuvo que contenerse para no continuar y controlar sus impulsos. Me quedé recostado algo aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder, solo Sherlock podía tener esos cambios. Volvió con te caliente y me dio un par de calmantes para el dolor.

Luego procedió a explicarme el nuevo caso, al parecer debía recuperar unas cartas amorosas algo explícitas escritas por el esposo actual de Lady Smallgood durante su juventud quien mantenía correspondencia con una menor de edad sin saberlo aún, Esas mismas cartas escritas más de 30 años antes ahora estaban bajo el poder del Dueño de una gran compañía de periódicos Charles Augustus Mágnussen, quien las estaba utilizando para estaba extorsionar a Lady Smallgood, ese hombre tenía influencia sobre los principales personajes del a política británica actual, los usaba para sus propósitos… a través de lo que Sherlock llamó puntos de presión, pues manejaba información personal sobre todos ellos…el objetivo era recuperar las cartas para mantener la imagen pública de la diplomática…era un caso bastante particular.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con él?

—Negociar—dijo Sherlock con actitud engreída, parecía tener bastante confianza en sus métodos.

—¿Qué le ofrecerás a cambio de las cartas? —

—m…ese es el punto, es una buena pregunta…lamentablemente aun no resuelvo ese problema…del todo—respondió como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, mientras ponía sus manos bajo su mentón.

—Pero tienes un plan—

—Obviamente—me observó unos instantes con algo de duda, para luego dirigirse a la ventana mirando quizás que cosa…—John hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte…se acercan las festividades de fin de año—dijo con tono indiferente cruzando las manos tras su espalda

—Si, tú las odias—puntualicé con humor…recordando las múltiples festividades que Sherlock había arruinado con solo un comentario, una vez casi hizo llorar a Molly

—Claro que si, son fechas absurdas creadas por gente idiota, solo para consumir y demostrar falso aprecio perpetuando la ilusión de la caridad desinteresada hacia la humanidad junto al aparente optimismo navideño… no entiendo por qué la gente se alegra…en fin, no es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Mis padres siempre hacen esas aburridas cenas familiares y quieren que vaya…como las detesto… pero serían más soportables contigo ahí. —me miró de reojo al terminar la frase intentando mantener su postura indiferente

—¿Me estás invitando a conocer a tus padres? —dije con incredulidad, casi gritándole, creo que estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

—Creo que lo hago…si—dijo mirando su enorme mural pensativo—pero entiendo si tu…decides…bueno…—no lo dejé terminar, lo abracé por la cintura rodeándolo con un brazo con cuidado de no lastimar mis quemaduras, el como es natural no correspondió mi abrazo, solo se quedó mirando al mural con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera demasiado concentrado en otra cosa, besé su mejilla y sus ojos una fracción de segundo se posaron en mí para luego volver a su trabajo.

—voy a intentar dormir un poco— dije algo somnoliento, aun me dolía muchísimo el cuerpo.

—Entonces si aceptas—interrogó contrariado torciendo el gesto.

—si Sherlock…iremos con tus padres—negué con la cabeza, aun Holmes no aprendía a interpretar las muestras de cariño…

—bien—dijo volviendo a su trabajo, aunque ya no lo veía estoy seguro que sonrió cuando le dije que iría…o quizás solo fue mi impresión, con Sherlock nunca se sabe.


	11. Cena en casa de los Holmes

Los días pasaban con rapidez sin mayores avances en el caso del magnate Magnussen Finalmente llegó el esperado día, iba a conocer a los padres de Sherlock Holmes, ya los había visto fugazmente en una ocasión, pero él no se tomó la molestia de presentármelos, solo se encargó de arrastrarlos a la salida de su apartamento…estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si realmente sería una cena formal, si debía llevar terno o mis swaters de siempre.

Sherlock se vistió con sus entallados trajes, esas apretadas camisas lo hacían ver irresistible, de pronto volteó a verme desde el gran espejo junto a la chimenea con esa típica expresión de "te he sorprendido mirándome" desvié la vista avergonzado y comencé a vestirme también aun sentado en su cama. No lo sentí venir, elevé el rostro sorprendido al verlo agazapado sobre mí.

—¿Qué haces? — dije intimidado por su repentina postura, llevo sus manos hacia mis muñecas y las sostuvo sobre mi cabeza, me quedé paralizado.

—me espiabas nuevamente boquiabierto john …acaso le gusta lo que ve doctor Watson—dijo con tono increíblemente sensual cerca de mi oído, intente forcejear contra el pero me tenía bien sujeto de las muñecas

—quítate Sherlock, llegaremos tarde a la casa de tus padres…deja de jugar—

—Pareces preocupado…estas nervioso por conocer a los señores Holmes— dijo enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa burlona

—Claro que no…solo no quiero darles mala impresión —

—Tranquilo…ellos ya saben todo de ti—confesó esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Bueno…mi madre habla bastante con la señora Hudson…estoy seguro que ella le ha revelado varias indiscreciones— dijo con un brillo de perversión en la mirada, los colores subieron a mi cara, ¿acaso la señora Holmes ya sabía que…nosotros estábamos juntos? Miles de posibilidades cada vez más embarazosas pasaban por mi cabeza…Sherlock me observaba con ferocidad…—te ves increíblemente apetecible cuando estás avergonzado—dijo Holmes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sherlock, debemos irnos—pero no pude decir más, de pronto sentí sus labios besándome, su lengua jugando con la mía, mientras seguía inmovilizándome, evitando cualquier posible intento de separarlo…su mano fue hacia mi pantalón y comenzó a masajear, yo ya no intentaba resistirme, quería eso tanto como él…pero este era el momento menos indicado

—debemos irnos— dije entre jadeos ahogados,

—No…ya no me detendré…demasiado tarde John—dijo moviéndose rítmicamente contra mí…podemos reportarnos enfermos, nadie lo notará…no tengo la menor intención de ir a esa comida.

—Dios Sherlock…tu madre nos matará— dije reaccionando con ferocidad, le enseñaría quien manda a ese presumido arrogante. Me incorporé aun forcejeando contra él y lo tomé de la camisa hasta acorralarlo contra una de las paredes, él sonrió con arrogancia, estaba provocándome—esto será rápido— advertí—ya no hay tiempo, iremos a como de lugar a esa comida, he estado esperando este maldito día por semanas— dije enfadado,…bajé sus pantalones de un tirón, Sherlock arqueó la espalda, mientras yo posisionaba mi miembro entre sus nalgas, comenzando a introducirlo lentamente, el rizado emitió un par de gemidos ahogados, comencé a envestirlo lentamente hasta que se acostumbró, fuimos aumentando la velocidad, posé mis manos cerca de sus nalgas sujetándolo para controlar el ritmo, eran envestidas cortas y rápidas, ambos jadeábamos como locos, comencé a masturbarlo…sabía que estaba cerca de acabar, finalmente ambos llegamos a nuestro climax entre gemidos contenidos.

El orgasmo fue tan intenso que debí apoyar mi peso contra él para no caerme…tardamos un tiempo en recuperarnos, Sherlock se incorporó y se encerró en el baño sin decir una sola palabra, luego de unos pocos minutos salió perfectamente vestido, arreglándose el cabello, me observó atentamente, yo terminaba de colocarme los zapatos—apresúrate John, vamos tarde—dijo con su voz autoritaria de siempre, caminando elegantemente hasta el colgadero en donde se colocó su enorme abrigo junto a su bufanda…Lo observe con estupefacción evidente, solo Sherlock Holmes podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado luego de tener sexo mañanero apresurado.

Me vi por última vez en el espejo, realmente estaba nervioso…Sherlock posó sus manos en mis hombros con actitud tranquilizadora y me miró a través del espejo regalándome una sonrisa ladina—lo harás bien John—dijo con dulzura inspirándome confianza mientras sus ojos se clavaban profundamente en los míos.

—¿Como sabes eso? —

—…soy el hombre más inteligente en Londres y probablemente de todo el mundo— comenzó a presumir

—Vaya que bien te queda la modestia— dije con sarcasmo

—Me refiero a que tengo una mente superior…y elegirte como mi pareja fue una gran decisión, quizás la mejor de todas las que he tomado en mi vida…ellos te aceptarán, además son bastante comunes—

—no hables así de tus padres…pero tú también fuiste la mejor decisión que tomé en la vida…— confesé

—Obviamente…y tú normalmente no tomas buenas decisiones—replicó Sherlock

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —inquirí ofendido

—Bueno…invadir Afganistán es un buen ejemplo de tu larga lista de malas decisiones— rio burlonamente en una sonora carcajada.

—¡Hey!…bueno, debo admitirlo…fue una pésima idea—dije contagiándome de su buen humor

Subimos a uno de los autos de los empleados de Mycroft, había aprendido a reconocerlos, afortunadamente el Gobierno Británico en persona no estaba ahí, cuando llegamos los padres de Sherlock me recibieron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola madre…te presento a John Watson, mi pareja—dijo Sherlock con orgullo, haciendo una ademán hacia mí, sentí mis mejillas arder más que nunca, los ojos de todos los Holmes estaban puestos en mí.

—Buenos días cariño, ¡oh por dios! tu debes ser el doctor John Watson, al fin nos conocemos en persona, La señora Hudson me ha hablado mucho de ti, Sherlock tenías esto realmente oculto—dijo sonriendo apretándole la mejilla al menor de los Holmes, Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto y apartó el rostro.

La comida transcurrió en total calma, la presencia de Mycroft por primera vez en la vida no era una completa tortura, contuvo bastante sus ácidos comentarios frente a sus padres. Luego la señora Holmes me trajo un álbum de fotos de Sherlock y Mycroft cuando niños, me sorprendí al ver que el mayor de los hermanos tenía varios kilos extra, con razón Sherlock lo molestaba siempre por su peso…Sherlock era un niño increíblemente feliz, abrazaba a sus padres y a su hermano, había varias fotografías de él disfrazado de pirata… ¿en qué momento ese niño sensible y risueño había cambiado tanto hasta transformarse en un hombre que prefería no sentir?

—Debo admitir que el doctor Watson te hace ver más normal…tienes un brillo extraño en los ojos desde que están juntos… —dijo Mycroft con algo de desdén, disfrutando del humo que salía de sus labios esparciéndose con elegancia entre espirales por el aire.

—Ah sí…vaya Mycroft, muchas gracias por tu romanticismo —ironizó Sherlock aspirando un poco del humo de su cigarrillo, mirando con nostalgia el frontis de la casa de sus padres.

—Sherlock…no soy ciego, sé que él te mantiene a flote…aunque también te hace más lento…cambiando de tema, me alegra que hayas dejado en paz a Magnussen—

—Si…—

—Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué te molesta tanto?… no es tu clase de rompecabezas, ¿por qué lo odias? —dijo Mycroft con sincera curiosidad

—Porque ataca a las personas que son diferentes y vive a costa de sus secretos, ¿por qué tu no? —

—Nunca causa demasiado daño a los importantes, es demasiado inteligente para hacerlo. Magnussen es un hombre de negocios, ocasionalmente nos es útil…es un mal necesario para el gobierno británico…no es un dragón que debas matar Sherlock— dijo Mycroft poniendo esa típica sonrisa de político.

El menor de los Holmes sonrió ante el apodo—Un mata dragones, ¿así es como me ves? —

—No, así es como te ves tu Sherlock…—replicó el pelirrojo

—¿Están fumando? — los hermanos Holmes voltearon repentinamente al escuchar esa voz, escondiendo los cigarrillos, balbuceando mentiras al aire. La señora Holmes arrugó el entrecejo lanzándoles una mirada asesina y cerró la puerta tras ella. Ese era suficiente escarmiento para los malos hábitos de sus hijos.

—Por cierto…tengo una oferta de trabajo que quiero que rechaces—dijo Mycroft reponiéndose del reto de su madre.

—Rechazo tu amable oferta— dijo Sherlock titubeante— ¿De qué trataba?

—El MI6 quieren regresarte a Europa del Este en una misión de encubierto, que acabaría con tu vida en calculo yo…seis meses —

—¿Y por que no quieres que acepte? — inquirió el rizado desconcertado

—Es tentador…pero es de mayor utilidad tenerte cerca de casa…— replicó Mycroft con elegancia

Sherlock torció el gesto con desprecio—Utilidad…por favor, ¿Cómo te soy útil? —

—Aquí hay dragones—dijo Mycroft volteando para entrar nuevamente a la casa, al pie de las escaleras volteó el rostro y dijo con voz grave —…además perderte me rompería el corazón—

—¿Cómo se supone que tengo que responder a eso? — respondió Sherlock algo hiperventilado

—Feliz navidad—

—Tu odias la navidad Mycroft…—

—sí, tal vez el ponche tenía algo…—

—m…pues ve a tomar más— dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa ladina, mientras guardaba ese recuerdo meticulosamente dentro de sus registros mentales, eran contadas las veces en las que Mycroft decidía expresar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia alguno de sus cercanos y aún más escasas las veces en las que le dedicaba algún comentario agradable a él.

John salió de la casa pasando por al lado del pelirrojo —¿Sherlock estabas fumando? —

—Era solo un cigarro John…—

—Tus padres son muy agradables— admitió el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

—demasiado comunes diría yo—

—Son un buen ejemplo de la vida en pareja…tu madre es muy inteligente y tu padre es más…—

—Lento…—completó el moreno enarcando una ceja.

—Es como todos los mortales— admitió John algo avergonzado.

Sherlock miró su reloj —¿Tomaste Ponche John? —

—No, sabes que no me gusta…—

—Que bien, entremos está helando aquí afuera—dijo Sherlock apresurándose

Al entrar no había ningún sonido en la casa, John fue directo al comedor y observó con verdadero pavor a todos los Holmes inconscientes en los sofás y a Mycroft desmayado en la cocina junto al ponche.

—Ya era hora—dijo Sherlock divertido

—Sherlock Holmes ¡qué has hecho!, ¡están muertos!

—Ah John por favor no seas melodramático…solo están dormidos, yo mismo calculé las cantidades en el ponche… debemos irnos… ¿trajiste el arma que te pedí? —

—Dios santo Sherlock Holmes…es navidad—

—¿La trajiste? —inquirió el rizado mirando intensamente a John

—Claro que si…—dijo el doctor Watson con cierto pesar, su primera cena con la familia de su pareja oficial y Sherlock los dormía a todos…para ir a resolver un caso. —esto no era lo que esperaba al conocer a tus padres, sinceramente pensaba que cantaríamos villancicos…—

—ah, John esto es más divertido, estoy seguro que será un gran caso, el juego ha comenzado— dijo Sherlock tomando la portátil de Mycroft— Magnussen Nos espera.


	12. Final Inminente

Arribamos en la casa de Charles Augustus Magnussen en un Helicóptero de su propiedad, la construcción era una enorme fortaleza dotada de una arquitectura laberíntica compuesta por varios niveles. Nos guió un sirviente hacia la terraza en donde un hombre rubio nos esperaba a la intemperie. Tan solo a unos metros de distancia pude ver al magnate en persona observándonos sentado cómodamente en uno de sus sillones mientras tomaba un trago con total naturalidad. Lo había visto antes en una fotografía y en algunos artículos que leí posteriormente para informarme de su influencia en la opinión pública británica, pero ver a ese hombre en persona era totalmente distinto, sus ojos carentes de emoción ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarme, solo se posaron en Sherlock mientras esbozaba una sonrisa complacida.

—Creí que estaríamos solos señor Holmes— dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sherlock, apretando el agarre mientras acariciaba esa zona, lo observé con una mezcla de irritación y asco, quien se creía para ponerle una mano encima a mi pareja. En una situación similar Sherlock retrocedería o se desharía del contacto físico al instante, pero en ese minuto solo sonrió de lado con increíble naturalidad, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de Magnussen. Si no conociera bien a Sherlock pensaría que estaba coqueteando, finalmente el hombre me observó con ademán de superioridad y me dirigió unas escuetas palabras de saludo.

—Muéstreme Appledoor…—demandó Sherlock sin rodeos.

—Le dije señor Holmes toda la información está disponible por un precio… ¿está dispuesto a pagarlo?, ¿asumirá las consecuencias? …

—Totalmente— respondió Sherlock con desdén como si lo estuviera retando a alguna especie de apuesta, Magnussen acababa de poner sus cartas sobre la mesa ahora solo quedaba la contestación del rizado, de pronto Sherlock sacó la portátil de Mycroft con una sonrisa llena de ironía.

—¿Sherlock que estás haciendo? —Era evidente que la portátil debía tener información de incomparable valor para el gobierno británico, muchos secretos de estado se almacenaban en el aparato personal del mayor de los Holmes.

—Un regalo navideño—respondió Sherlock con indiferencia aun con sus ojos fijos en los de Magnussen

—¡Y que gran regalo! —lo apoyó el magnate satisfecho— Mycroft Holmes y todos sus secretos en una portátil…

—Le acabas de ofrecer a este maniático manipulador los secretos del gobierno británico en bandeja de plata, ¡nos juzgarán por traición Sherlock! esto es una locura— de inmediato mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, me dedicó una mirada intimidante para silenciarme de una vez, deseaba frenarlo con todas mis fuerzas, se había vuelto completamente loco, estaba dejando al descubierto a su hermano y a toda la red de funcionarios que operaban las 24 horas para mantener en extrema confidencialidad los asuntos del gobierno.

Magnussen sonrió burlonamente, me sentí patético…era evidente que habían conversado anteriormente a solas, esta situación era fruto de un acuerdo previo, probablemente cuando estuve en el hospital, habían tenido una reunión en privado. Recordé uno de los datos de Magnussen que llamó mi atención mientras leía artículos referidos a su vida, ese hombre se caracterizaba por su abierta homosexualidad, estaba soltero y en esos instantes no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sherlock…lo observaba con evidente deseo, me hervía la sangre de solo imaginarlos en una reunión privada, ese hombre me asqueaba, ¿cómo Sherlock había sido capaz de involucrarme en esto sin si quiera mantenerme al tanto de sus movimientos previos?, estaban manteniendo un diálogo que yo ignoraba y Magnussen lo sabía, se veía bastante complacido de excluirme de esa charla.

—Al parecer señor Holmes estoy mal informado respecto a sus puntos de presión…es increíblemente difícil encontrar el suyo. Pensé que el doctor Watson estaría al tanto de nuestra negociación—

—John sabe lo que necesita saber. Ahora por favor…no perdamos más tiempo, tiene lo que quería, yo necesito conocer Appledoor con mis propios ojos—replicó Sherlock

—Miente— acusó el rubio con voz grave cambiando radicalmente de actitud—me relaciono con mentirosos a diario señor Holmes ¿de verdad piensa que no lo iba a notar? — Sherlock lo observó con duda, por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado se había comenzado a desmoronar su antifaz de confianza total. Magnussen puso en marcha un video en una pantalla frente a nosotros, pude reconocer nuestras propias voces, fue el día en el que intentaron quemarme vivo, aparecía Sherlock rescatándome, removiendo la leña de la pira con desesperación, luchando entre el fuego—le importa John Watson, aunque intente aparentar lo contrario la verdad es que siente una irremediable atracción por él…es "su damisela en peligro" —dijo indicando la grabación que se repetía una y otra vez en la pantalla.

—¿Usted me puso en una hoguera solo para manipularlo? — dije incrédulo, lo acababa de confirmar, ese hombre estaba completamente loco…Sherlock mantenía su temple neutral, la noticia no lo sorprendía, lo cual me revelaba otra dura verdad…él sabía que ese hombre era el responsable del incidente de la hoguera y también me lo había ocultado. Recordé la discusión entre los hermanos Holmes que había escuchado a escondidas en el hospital hace algunas semanas, Sherlock diciéndole a Mycroft "él se metió con John". Por fin fui consciente del pleno peligro al que nos estábamos enfrentando, debíamos salir de ahí cuanto antes, ese hombre era peligroso…quizás el más peligroso a quien nos hubiésemos enfrentado.

—Tranquilo doctor Watson—dijo con una carcajada— ¡vaya! se ha puesto muy pálido…no se preocupe, no lo habría dejado arder, tenía personas alerta, no soy un asesino…solo un estratega. Permítame explicar cómo se saca provecho de algo doctor… para los entendidos en estos asuntos Mycroft Holmes es el hombre más poderoso del país, bueno…aparte de mi…pero hasta los más poderosos tienen un punto débil…el punto de presión en Mycroft es su hermano drogadicto Sherlock, y el punto de presión de mi querido detective—dijo pasando su mano por el cuello de Sherlock quien no se movió de su sitio—es usted doctor Watson…así que es una ecuación bastante simple, si lo tengo a usted, seré dueño de Mycroft, y aparte…podré quedarme con el detective de la gorra.

—¿De qué rayos está hablando? —interrogué aun incrédulo

—Por favor…basta con una llamada para arruinarle la vida doctor Watson, usted sigue vivo porque yo lo permito, y le aseguro que esta relación suya con Sherlock ha llegado a su fin. Hace mucho que lo he estado observando señor Holmes, siguiendo cada una de sus huellas…es brillante—respondió Magnussen rodeando a Sherlock quien seguía atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Me alaga— dijo Sherlock enarcando las cejas con ironía

—Quizás he seguido las pistas de toda su vida…— Sherlock sonrió incrédulo con actitud arrogante ante esa afirmación

—Tengo buenas razones para dudar de eso— contradijo Holmes enseguida

—Claro…¿quién conocería la intimidad de Sherlock Holmes verdad?…barba roja—dijo con una sonrisa aterradora, Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido intentando reponerse del impacto que le generaba ese nombre cada vez que lo mencionaban.

—Ya tiene lo que deseaba ahora exijo que nos muestre Apple Door—replicó cambiando de tema

—Si, tengo una parte de lo que deseo…los secretos del gobierno británico…una apuesta tentadora, pero en realidad señor Holmes usted es mi regalo de navidad, solo que aún no lo ha notado—

—Es un intercambio, no un regalo—dijo Sherlock—La portátil tiene contraseña, a cambio de ella me dará toda la información que maneje sobre John Watson y ahora que lo pienso…también quiero todos los archivos sobre mi…quiero todo el material que tenga en su poder—

—Ah…si…ha sido un hombre muy atormentado señor Holmes, toda su vida…forzándose a sí mismo a no sentir, para no volver a salir herido. Todos esos traumas que guarda en secreto…—

Observé a Sherlock ¿Qué clase de traumas había tenido en su infancia? Las dudas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, deseaba estar a solas con Sherlock para que las respondiera todas…cada vez más sombras rodeaban el pasado del detective…—¡Ya basta!— dijo Sherlock mirándolo con notoria ira.

—Tranquilo, entiendo su preocupación tiene demasiados enemigos que agradecerían mucho la información correcta para aprovecharse de sus traumas, llegar a Watson y darle una muerte horrible a este pobre hombre, todo para "quemar…su corazón" ¿verdad? vamos, le mostraré donde almaceno todos mis archivos…las bóvedas secretas—De pronto se detuvo en seco y sonrió con hipocresía— no crea que me ha engañado, en unos minutos tendremos compañía…el localizador USB de la computadora, su hermano debe haber notado ya el robo… al llegar encontrarán información secreta en mis manos y tendrán razones de sobra para revisar mis bóvedas y usted será exonerado…pero tranquilo señor Holmes, le aseguro que a usted no se lo llevarán a ninguna parte—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Sherlock hasta rozar su nariz con la de él— yo también se jugar, ha cometido un enorme error…uno que afectará a todos los que ama—Sherlock una vez más no retrocedió, la rabia me iba a hacer empujar a ese lunático millonario por las escaleras.

Finalmente bajamos hasta encontrarnos con unas puertas enormes, Magnussen entró a una sala vacía muy luminosa en la que tomó asiento, una vez allí cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover las manos como si hojeara un gran libro invisible. Estaba atónito, esto era una especie de broma de mal gusto…de pronto comenzó a hablar sobre mí, describió mi vida entera…habló de los pocos familiares que aún tengo con vida, Me habló de Harry y su adicción al alcohol, dio detalles que no aparecían en ningún documento oficial como cuando le disparé al chofer asesino que quería forzar a Sherlock a ingerir esa droga solo para probar quien era más listo…¿acaso me había investigado? esto tenía que ser un montaje no había otra explicación.

—¿Será necesario hacer el mismo ejercicio con su historia de vida señor Holmes? … apuesto a que hay mucho de eso que no le ha contado a Watson, ¿se da cuenta? …en este minuto se más de usted que su misma "pareja" quizás incluso más de lo que usted mismo recuerda de su infancia—

—Es un palacio mental…—explicó Sherlock con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación

—Usted sabe de estas cosas señor Holmes…es un entendido en el tema, es impresionante la cantidad de información que se puede almacenar si se conoce la técnica correcta…podemos recordarla solo visualizándola. Solo me siento aquí, cierro los ojos y voy directo a mis bóvedas—dijo Magnussen

—Sherlock esto no puede ser cierto—repliqué incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando, este tipo era un demente, no podía controlar a todos en el gobierno solo recordando información sobre ellos.

—Lo es…—respondió en un susurro

—Pero entonces no hay documentos, en realidad no tiene nada aquí…—interpelé a Magnussen intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—A veces mando a pedir algo si es que realmente lo necesito pero la mayor parte realmente la recuerdo…Su plan ha fallado Sherlock, cuando la policía secreta llegue aquí no encontraran nada, no podrán inculparme de nada…y usted habrá puesto en riesgo el futuro de la nación sin motivo alguno, lo juzgarán por traición a la patria, en este momento ustedes son los criminales…solo me tiene a mi para salvarlo señor Holmes, pero eso tiene un precio…debe quedarse aquí…conmigo—

—¿Para qué?

—Para servir a mis propósitos…para ser mío. Seré su dueño…quizás algo más…—dijo acercándose nuevamente a Sherlock, olfateando su aroma, invadiendo su espacio personal, veía el desprecio en la mirada del rizado pero comprendí que Magnussen tenía razón, Sherlock había cometido un error, había subestimado la mente del despreciable hombre que teníamos enfrente, una mente que quizás era tan brillante como la del propio Holmes. Ahora estábamos bajo su poder.

—Esto es absurdo, ¿solo recuerda todo? No tiene pruebas de nada—intenté defenderme, dándole tiempo a Sherlock para que hiciera uno de sus inesperados movimientos que daban vuelta la situación a nuestro favor, pero esta vez eso no sucedió.

—Todo consiste en el conocimiento—explicó Magnussen— saber es tener, no necesito pruebas, yo hago noticias…solo debo contactar a las personas correctas y…su vida doctor Watson se convertirá en un completo infierno, se lo aseguro, puedo destruirlo chasqueando los dedos. Y hablando de noticias, ustedes dos tendrán la primera plana mañana por intentar venderme secretos de estado. Creo que escucho helicópteros… su hermano se está acercando señor Holmes se llevará una gran decepción— dijo caminando hacia la terraza.

—¿Sherlock tenemos un plan? —pero el rizado no reaccionaba parecía estar en blanco— Sherlock tenemos que ir por él, no podemos dejar que gane, quiere controlarte…y por lo que veo también desea seducirte—Sherlock me dirigió una mirada llena de angustia—John no debí haberte traído aquí...solo queda una opción—balbuceó atropelladamente y se dirigió hacia la terraza en donde Magnussen nos esperaba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Los helicópteros y equipo especial nos tenían en la mira, nos ordenaban que levantáramos las manos y nos alejáramos de Magnussen

—¡Solo para aclarar! gritó Sherlock entre el ruido de los Helicópteros—¿las bóvedas de appledoor solo existen en su mente?

—No son reales y no lo han sido jamás. No pueden hacer nada, no soy un villano, no tengo ningún plan malévolo, un simple hombre de negocios eso es lo que soy…lo siento señor Holmes no hay oportunidad de que pueda ser el héroe esta vez, ríndase ante mi y cambiaré mi versión de los hechos, es su última oportunidad—advirtió el millonario.

Sherlock me observó por última vez, sus ojos se posaron en mi dulcificándose tan solo por un instante, mientras se inclinaba y me susurraba al oído— perdóname por esto John, debo protegerte— sentí la calidez se su aliento por última vez...

—Debió investigar más, no soy un héroe soy un sociópata altamente funcional ¡feliz navidad! —Grito Sherlock, mientras le apuntaba a Magnussen para luego darle un certero disparo en la sien, que lo derribó. Al caer contra el piso su mirada vacía había perdido su brillo. El magnate había muerto. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar, no me había dado cuenta que al acercarse a decirme esas palabras de despedida Sherlock había aprovechado de sacar el arma de mi chaqueta, ahora Magnussen estaba muerto, no teníamos pruebas de nada…todo estaba perdido

—¡Aléjate de mí John!, quédate atrás— ordenó

—¡Dios Sherlock! — me lamenté sin saber que hacer a continuación.

Decenas de hombres apuntaban hacia nuestros cuerpos, mientras Mycroft bramaba desesperado desde el altavoz de un Helicóptero para que no dispararan a quemarropa contra Sherlock. El detective más brillante que el mundo haya visto yacía arrodillado con las manos sobre la nuca y la mirada perdida en la nada, como si aún no fuera consciente del asesinato que acababa de cometer. Sin pensarlo me abalancé contra él derribándolo, cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo, Sherlock dijo que me alejara, pero hundí mi cabeza en su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza, solo pude gritar que lo amaba, que jamás lo dejaría solo…si alguien se atrevía a disparar contra nosotros terminaría con la vida de ambos.


	13. Despedidas

Estaba somnoliento y algo desorientado, las potentes luces apuntándome me herían los ojos impidiéndome ver con nitidez el escenario a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una sala de interrogatorio esposado a la mesa, necesitaba saber con urgencia donde habían llevado a Sherlock, estaba prácticamente seguro que el rizado estaría en estos momentos en un calabozo con alta seguridad dentro de este edificio.

Incluso en estos momentos críticos no podía dejar de pensar en él, temía por su futuro, por los años de condena que le darían al ser juzgado por robo de material extremadamente confidencial a uno de los hombres más poderosos del gobierno británico, además de intentar vender secretos de estado y…por homicidio, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ese último pensamiento pasó por mi mente. Sherlock Holmes, el brillante detective quien siempre había estado del lado de los buenos ahora era un asesino, y no existían atenuantes que pudieran ayudarlo, había asesinado a sangre fría a un hombre poderoso, desarmado quien aparentemente no constituía ninguna amenaza real para el gobierno británico, tampoco teníamos pruebas para inculpar a Magnussen de algún crimen, un palacio mental no es una prueba factible, incluso muchos dudarían de su verdadera existencia...estábamos en un callejón sin salida.

Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme, necesitaba verlo, sentir su calidez otra vez. Con pesar recordé su rostro, su actitud presumida aparentando tranquilidad incluso ante los escenarios más peligrosos, sus actitudes inesperadas necesitaban volver a estar junto a Sherlock Holmes.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por fin pude ver un rostro conocido, sin embargo, no por eso me sentí mas aliviado. Mycroft Holmes me observó desde las sombras, se acercó lentamente hasta estar frente a mi

—Mal día para intentar poner en riesgo la seguridad del estado británico Doctor Watson —dijo con voz neutral.

—Yo también me alegro de verte Mycroft—dije con voz apagada y un dejo de sarcasmo, elevé mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, normalmente ese hombre observaba a todo el mundo desde su pedestal con su complejo de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero en esos momentos se veía demacrado, tenía ojeras muy marcadas, estaba visiblemente agotado y la preocupación traspasaba su mirada, la máscara de político por fin se le había caído del rostro de Mycroft Holmes.

—¿Estamos solos? —pregunté con desgana

—Si, nadie nos escucha…solicité específicamente hablar con usted en privado unos minutos doctor Watson, en vista de la complicada situación en la que se encuentra esto ha sido necesario, lamentablemente nos dieron solo esta sala para mantener nuestra reunión—dijo mirando alrededor con desdén.

—¿Como está él? ¿qué le pasara? dije con desesperación, mi voz salió más aguda de lo normal y finalmente me atraganté con mis propias palabras por el profundo estado de turbación en el que me encontraba sumido.

—Está bien por ahora…— sus ojos volvieron a verme directamente, sentí que me atravesaban, me miraban como si estuviera compadeciéndome, como si de alguna forma fuese capaz de entender caos de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en mi pecho, las dudas que se agolpaban en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar con normalidad.

—¿Está en prisión? —

—Está aislado…en custodia temporal— dijo finalmente haciendo una mueca extraña

—Mycroft tienes que ayudarlo, por favor…no importa lo que me pase pero Sherlock tiene que salir libre—

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? — Dijo finalmente con temple confuso

—¿Acaso tu no? —interrogué con incredulidad, en ese minuto se volvió a mi y frunció el ceño, en cualquier otra situación me habría lanzado una incisiva frase para callarme de una vez pero esta vez solo suspiró e hizo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo…se veía vulnerable, es extraño pensar a Mycroft de esa forma…quizás la parte más humana de él también estaba saliendo a la luz.

—Claro que sí, siempre lo he hecho…me he responsabilizado del bienestar de Sherlock desde que tengo memoria, pero tú no eres un familiar directo…solo eres un hombre al que conoció por casualidad hace algunos años, no comprendo tu obsesión por Sherlock, supongo que jamás la entendí…tu excesiva lealtad hacia él.

—Mycroft no es una obsesión, no solo es lealtad y admiración… yo lo amo…— exhaló por la nariz, en respuesta a mi confesión final, a modo de amarga carcajada—solo quiero que él este a salvo…y libre, estar encerrado sería peor que la muerte misma para Sherlock.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo doctor Watson, el peor enemigo de mi hermano es el mismo…necesita escapar de su mente, mantenerse ocupado y resolver crímenes para estar "estable" —

—Mycroft…lamento todo esto…—dije con pesar

—Pues deberías, Eres el principal responsable de la muerte de Magnussen, Sherlock lo asesino para salvar tu vida, para protegerte de ese maniático…pero no es momento de buscar culpables, Sherlock es quien apretó el gatillo…esos son los hechos—dictaminó con frialdad.

—Mycroft por favor…ayúdalo, se que tienes contactos…ellos podrán hacer algo—

—Doctor Watson mi hermano ha llegado demasiado lejos, ha pasado por encima de la ley en innumerables ocasiones y me he encargado sistemáticamente de borrar las huellas que puedan inculparlo, pero esta vez…mató fríamente a un hombre desarmado frente a todo un cuerpo de policías especiales apuntándole, y no asesinó a cualquier hombre, fue precisamente a Charles Augustus Magnussen, uno de los personajes más influyentes y poderosos de Inglaterra. Aunque quisiera exonerarlo de todo delito, no soy solo yo quien tiene el poder sobre el destino de Sherlock Holmes en estos momentos, hay otros que también tienen mucho que decir en esta decisión—

—¿Crees que si…él y yo no nos hubiésemos involucrados sentimentalmente esto no habría sucedido?

Mycroft golpeó con fuerza las manos en la mesa de metal, mientras apretaba los ojos con ira—John, le advertí que su historia de amor con Sherlock no acabaría bien, los sentimientos son peligrosos para él, Sherlock no es capaz de seguir las normas sociales…usted es su prioridad ahora, y querrá protegerlo sin importar las consecuencias, ¡sin importarle exponer los secretos de estado de Inglaterra! ¡Ni pensar siguiera en los problemas que esto le traería a su hermano mayor! John…te pedí que te alejaras de él cuando aún estabas a tiempo…Sherlock es impredecible—me miró con la mirada cristalizada, jamás creí ver a Mycroft tener ese tipo de conductas tan humanas, todos sus comportamientos siempre eran tan medidos y controlados, siempre conservando la compostura y su aire de elegancia, creí que estaba a punto de golpearme, pero finalmente relajó su postura y esbozó una amarga sonrisa —pero a pesar de todo…el tiempo que pasó junto a usted doctor Watson ha sido la época más feliz de su atormentada vida…hace mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa sincera en Sherlock…tu sacabas a la luz su lado más humano John…—dijo observándome con intensidad, no sabía que decirle…entendía su enojo, habíamos arriesgado el futuro de la nación solo para salvar nuestra relación.

—Mycroft…se que a estas alturas esta información no es de utilidad pero…si de algo sirve, Sherlock si pensó en ti, se que es contradictorio que diga esto. Pero en la propiedad de Magnussen el admitió que deseaba controlarte, dijo que eras el hombre más poderoso de Inglaterra en estos momentos y si me tenía a mí, entonces tenía a Sherlock quien era tu punto de presión…el quería influir en la política británica utilizando sus sucios mecanismos de extorsión. Tenía un "palacio mental" con toda la información personal de los principales políticos británicos. Sherlock intentaba destruirlo…porque era una real amenaza para todos.

—Debo admitir que yo también quería acabar con Magnussen doctor Watson, hace mucho tiempo…pero evidentemente las medidas que tomó mi hermano no fue la vía más inteligente para hacerlo caer—

—La única manera de destruir el palacio mental de Magnussen era…destruyendo su mente—Dije con sincero pesar

Mycroft me observó nuevamente…finalmente suspiró, sacó una llave y me liberó de las cadenas que me impedían moverme con libertad—A partir de este momento queda libre doctor Watson de todo cargo que se le haya atribuido, usted jamás estuvo involucrado en este incidente y espero total discreción al respecto. Le aconsejo que valore esta segunda oportunidad que el gobierno le está dando para empezar una nueva vida, más tranquila—

Lo observé con desconfianza, aquello debía ser obra de Sherlock—¿Hablas que lo más conveniente para todos es que me olvide de Sherlock, empiece de cero y me transforme en un civil más en Londres? …eso no es lo mío—dije tajante

—Ese fue el deseo de mi hermano, Sherlock solicitó que se retiraran todos lo cargos en su contra, su expediente está limpio nuevamente John, le aconsejo que no vuelva a Baker Street, el gobierno reubicará su domicilio a uno en donde sea menos conocido…—

—¿A cambio de qué? Mycroft por favor dime de una vez… ¿Qué pasará con Sherlock? —

—Sherlock aceptó recientemente una oferta laboral de encubierto en Europa del este—

—¿Que significa eso? —dije sintiendo una punzada de angustia en el estómago, estaba aguantando las poderosas ganas de llorar de la impotencia, estaban alejándonos.

—Significa que no volverá a verlo doctor Watson, quizás sea lo mejor para ambos, el está de acuerdo con eso—dijo levantándose de su asiento con la intención de salir de la sala.

—Mycroft espera…por favor, tengo que verlo una vez más…necesito despedirme de él—

Salí de un lujoso auto negro junto a Mycroft, había un puñado de policías especiales armados observándonos al pie de un avión, lo busqué desesperadamente con la mirada y por fin luego de todo ese tiempo de angustia, miedo y contradicciones lo vi, parado bajo el sol con su enorme abrigo flameando al viento, observándome con actitud tranquila esbozando una media sonrisa casi divertida en el rostro, pero su mirada triste revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, bajo el antifaz de tranquilidad se escondía el dolor de la despedida. Sus ojos se posaron en Mycroft, extendió la mano hacia su hermano quien le dio un buen apretón.

—gracias por esto…Mycroft, creí que no volvería a verlo…por favor ¿nos podrías dar un momento a solas? —pidió con total amabilidad. El mayor de los Holmes solo asintió

—tienes 5 minutos Sherlock—dijo mientras caminaba lejos de nosotros.

Apreté los labios con frustración, había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, tantos sentimientos contradictorios…tanta rabia, dolor y amor entremezclándose en mi pecho. Las cosas no tendrían terminar de esa forma, no nos merecíamos ese final

—¿por qué…asumes esto con tanta naturalidad?

—porque es la única forma en la que estos imbéciles te dejarán en paz, estarás a salvo sin mí…podrás iniciar una nueva vida…la vida que jamás podré ofrecerte—

—ninguna vida se compara como la que pasé junto a ti— dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, el dolor estaba creciendo en mi pecho, quería gritarle que se quedara…que no me abandonara

—en eso tienes razón John Watson, esta fue la mejor de las épocas—dijo posando una de sus manos en mi mejilla, apartando una de las lágrimas que se colaban por mi rostro.

—supongo que el juego ha terminado finalmente…—dije con pesar.

—el juego jamás termina John, solo cambian los jugadores—dijo con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, aun estaba frente a mi pero lo sentía distante, algo desorientado…

—¿volveré a verte Sherlock? —

—me enviarán en una misión de encubierto John, Mycroft estima que tardarán unos…6 meses en descubrirme, y…él jamás se equivoca. Pero esto ya no importa, lo que tuvimos…todo este tiempo, disfruté cada momento, enamorarme de ti John fue lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido en la vida…tu me salvaste…me salvaste de mí mismo—dijo mientras juntaba nuestras frentes, y no pude soportarlo más, olvidé el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, los ojos de todos los policías posados en nosotros, lo inapropiado que era tener acercamientos amorosos en esta situación…me abalancé sobre él y lo besé por última vez con toda la pasión contenida durante esos días de pesadilla, lo abracé con fuerza…intentando trasmitirle todas las emociones que me provocaba estar cerca de él. Volví a sentir su calidez, su aroma envolvente, sus rizos en mis dedos…nuestro beso tenía un sabor a despedida…a desesperación. Era la última vez. Finalmente nos separamos vi sus ojos vidriosos, una lágrima solitaria escurriendo por su mejilla, me dedicó una última sonrisa…—hubo algo que quise decirte desde hace mucho John…te amo más que a nada en este mundo, espero que seas muy feliz—y con esas palabras aún resonando en mis oídos vi con profunda angustia como Sherlock Holmes subía al avión que lo llevaría al final de su vida.

Así concluía nuestra imposible, accidentada e intensa historia juntos. Sherlock Holmes, el detective que odiaba el amor, quien por mucho tiempo se había forzado a no sentir, intentando convertirse en una máquina sin sentimientos…acababa de cometer las mayores locuras por amor…


End file.
